


No Light

by kizuna030



Series: 【Obikin】No Light [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Amnesia, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Hurt/Comfort, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Lies, M/M, Minor Character Death, Possessive Anakin Skywalker, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Top Anakin Skywalker
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 50,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22559590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizuna030/pseuds/kizuna030
Summary: 當Obi-Wan醒過來時，他甚麼都不記得，只被告知自己有一個戀人。
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Darth Vader
Series: 【Obikin】No Light [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623187
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 首發於Lofter，是17年Ewan的生賀  
> 已完結ww請放心食用  
> 如果大家喜歡的話，歡迎給我一個愛心和評論哦 <3

鮮紅。

熾熱。

火光熊熊。

純白。

冰冷。

一片空白。

他睜開了雙眼，看見白濛濛天花板。茫然地扭過頭，看到自己的手上被插上了粗幼不同的管子。在他意識到自己的身旁有好幾個機械人之前，他先聽到的是它們在說話：「他醒了。」「嘿，你去告訴Lord Vader。」「Lord Vader，他醒了。」然後他聽到通訊器傳來的回應：「我知道。」

他想說話，可是他的喉嚨乾涸不已，就像被火燒過一樣，這陣疼痛蔓延至全身，他才發現他的全身都使不上勁，疼得如同他全身的骨骼都被人敲碎後再重新接合過似的。他緊皺著眉頭，想要從空盪盪的腦海中搜刮任何有用的資訊，卻沮喪地發現甚麼也沒有。

也許是有的，那就是他的腦海中浮現著兩組詞語：「Darth Vader」以及「Obi-Wan Kenobi」但他不知道這兩組詞語的意思，他甚至連自己的名字也想不起來，他是誰？

在他仍然沉醉在自己的思緒期間，一個身穿黑衣的人走了進來，他猜想對方是個男人，畢竟對方看上去是那般魁梧，而且身材高挑。他的猜想在對方喚走了那些圍在身旁的醫療機器人，然後黑衣人脫下了他那怪異的頭盔時便被證實了。

頭盔下那容貌讓他愣住了，那讓他有股莫名的感覺，令他的心臟開始跳動，但每一下跳動同時伴隨著一下一下的疼痛，他卻不能為這心情名命。啡髪的男人沒有說話，只是靜靜地凝視著他，盯得他覺得不太自在。但他也沒有移開視線，只是直直地看進對方湛藍色的雙眸，彷彿這是一場競賽，誰先別過眼誰就輸了。

他忽然想到醫療機器人和對方報告時，稱對方為「Lord Vader」，那對方應該就是自己腦海中的「Darth Vader」了，而自己則應該是「Obi-Wan Kenobi」了吧？

於是他決定先打破沉默：「你是Darth Vader？」對方點了點頭，然後坐到了床上空餘的位置上，過程沒有停止過看著他。正當他想要再次說話，對方終於也說話了：「你不記得我了？」他搖了搖頭，換得對方抿著嘴以作回應。

他能看見對方眼底下的悲傷，男生接著說：「你是Obi-Wan Kenobi，而我是你的愛人。」Obi-Wan睜大了雙眼，嘴巴同時張開了。不是說他介意自己有個同性別的戀人，而是當一覺醒來，忽然被告知有一個情人，誰都會為此而感到驚訝的吧。

Obi-Wan想要坐起來，不過對方搶先一步扶著他坐起來，然後把柔軟的枕頭放到他的身後，好讓他坐得更舒適。在這個時候，傷者才發現自己的腰腹疼痛不已，他伸手摸一摸，才發現繃帶上那溫熱的鮮血沾濕了自己的手。

Darth Vader不知在哪拿了塊白布，然後抓著他的手，細心地把他手上的血跡抹掉。「為什麼我會受了傷？」Obi-Wan疑惑地看著男生，不解地詢問。「有人想傷害你，不過他已經死去了。」對方的湛藍色的眼睛對上了他的，他這時才能夠好好地端詳過男生的容貌。

Obi-Wan可以看見對方右眼上的一道已經褪了色的疤痕，湛藍色的眼睛下隱藏著與男生年齡看上去不相襯的深沉，彷彿他背上了整個宇宙的責任。Obi-Wan甚至有一下看見對方的雙眸閃過了一絲金黃，但當他定過神來，那就如同流星般一瞬即逝。

「我不會讓任何人再有機會傷害你，我答應你。」聽到對方語中的黑暗，Obi-Wan不太在意，他只是笑了笑緩和氣氛：「聽起來真危險。」啡髮的男人執起他的手，輕輕在上烙下一吻，如同一位虔誠的騎士一樣。

「我愛你，Obi-Wan。」Obi-Wan愣了下，他沒想到年輕的男子會忽然這樣說，他不知該如何回應，只能下意識地笑了。向愛侶訴說自己的心意當然沒有問題，但他卻說不出回應的說話，不知有什麼在阻撓他說出「我愛你」。

大概是因為而他現在的狀況，他對對方一無所知，他連自己的名字也忘了，更別說過往與男生的所有經歷，他需要時間來回復記憶。

對方顯然也沒對他那略顯冷漠的回應感到不滿，然後男生便放開了握著他的手，低聲地說：「再休息下吧，Obi-Wan。待你醒過來，我們就回去。」

他的聲音就像是有魔力般，讓Obi-Wan忽然湧上了睡意，他覺得自己在浮浮沉沉，無力抵抗睡意。他好像向對方喃喃了好幾聲，便睡著了。


	2. Chapter 2

當Obi-Wan再次醒來時，這次映入眼中的不再是全然的白，而是深藍色。牆壁看上去似是無盡的黑，唯有被月光照到的地方才能看見深藍正依附在牆上。

他坐了起來，手放到了仍包著繃帶的腰腹上，雖然傷口依舊傳來還未痊癒的痛楚，但至少他再沒有感受到溫熱的鮮血，原來疼痛不已的身體也感覺好多了，這還算是個好跡象，相比他的記憶。他的傷口在癒合，但他想尋回的記憶卻仍舊一片空白。

他嘆了一口氣，開啟了HoloNet，希望至少對這個世界有點認知。Obi-Wan頓了頓，他忽然發現自己的生活知識還存在於腦海中，缺失的卻是最重要的部分，他是誰、他是做什麼的、這世界發生了什麼事等等，他一無所知。

「今天是帝國統治一周年，在帝國的帶領下，宇宙越趨和平……」透過HoloNet，Obi-Wan能看到Darth Vader和帝國君主站在演講台上。Obi-Wan默默記下了他的戀人是帝國高層之一這點，這讓他更是不惑，到底自己如何和這樣的人在一起了。

Obi-Wan走到廚房，把茶具拿出來，他看著櫥櫃，裹頭裝滿了各式各樣全新的茶葉，他不加思索便拿起了放在一旁的一款，悠閒地泡了起來。

專注泡茶的男人並沒有注意到男生在門外看著他，直至他拿著泡好的茶轉過身，才發現對方木訥地站在自己身後：「噢，Vader你回來了。要點茶？」Vader點點頭，跟隨著愛人的腳步走到了餐桌，坐到了他的對面，順便把拿在手中的頭盔放到了餐桌上。

「你不叫我Vader的。Ani，你是這樣叫我的。」對方有些期待地看著他，使得Obi-Wan不禁小心翼翼地發音：「Ani？」可他總覺得這兩個音節並不是他所熟悉的，喚出來更是感到陌生不已。可當他看到坐在對面的男生展露了第一個笑容，他還是決定把對這稱呼的疑惑咽回肚子內，讓自己加速的心跳聲掩蓋了它。

他掩飾似地輕咳了兩聲，繼續詢問有關自己的事，畢竟詢問戀人總比自己毫無方向地尋找記憶有用多了。「我是誰？唔……我指我的身分、工作之類的，因為現在除了我的名字，我什麼也想不起來。」

Darth Vader收起了笑容，表情變得如同早前一樣完美無懈，讓Obi-Wan看不出他表情下情緒。「在我們在一起以前，你曾是來自Stewjon的議員。後來你偶爾會和我一同前往一些任務，你是我們的談判家，總能用你的嘴巴獲勝。」在一邊說著的同時，Obi-Wan能感覺到對方的視線落到了自己的唇，他有些尷尬地舔了下唇瓣，拿起了茶杯咽了一口。同時不自在地移開了目光，看不見對面的人的雙眸模上了一層慾望。

感受到茶香在口腔內放肆地遊走，放鬆了下來的Obi-Wan又抬起了眼，看著眼前的人繼續發問：「我們是怎樣認識的？」Darth Vader專注地看著Obi-Wan，溫柔地勾起了嘴角：「當時我到Stewjon執行任務－－保護一位議員，即是你。你很.....漂亮，我從未見過有人能像你一樣美，在看到你的第一眼我便愛上了你。你充滿智慧，總能解決問題。雖然你是個和平主義者，但你在自己或他人面對危險時，拿起你一直認為很不文明的激光槍，毫不猶豫地處理危險。在我看來，你每個特質都是如此吸引，我愛你。」

Obi-Wan沒有想到他一個普通的問題，竟會莫名得到了對方的表白。他清楚的感受到他的心跳越跑越快，血液也隨之湧上臉蛋上，他口齒不清地回應：「我......呃...謝謝？」他又拿起了茶杯，卻悲哀地發現杯子已經看到底部了，一滴不剩，他頓時感到無處可逃。

Darth Vader站了起來，走到了Obi-Wan的身旁握住了對方的手，被抓著的人緩緩對上他的視線：「我愛你，所以我不想讓你感到不舒服。」看到對方雙唇緊抿成一道線，眼眸間的哀痛在流動著，讓Obi-Wan的心一陣陣地抽痛了起來。

「我不是......我只是需要多點時間，畢竟我現在什麼記憶都沒有，這感覺......太快了。」歉意湧上心頭，Obi-Wan回握住對方的手，希望這樣能把對方的憂愁抹去，他不喜歡對方看上去鬱鬱不悶的樣子。事實上他也不喜歡看到對方毫無表情的樣子，彷彿他是一面波平如鏡的湖水般，內裏存在太多的暗湧，他看不清楚，亦難以踏足。

而且，Obi-Wan總感覺對方不應該是這樣的，他應該要有更多的感受和表情。縱使他的記憶只存有自己和對方的名字，但他的直覺就是這樣告訴他，對方以往不是這樣的。

聽到他的說話的Darth Vader只是再次露出了個細微的笑容：「沒關係的，我會等你。」Obi-Wan看得見對方眼下的哀愁仍然纏繞著對方，這讓他也感到不太好受。於是他站了起來，舉起另一隻沒有握住對方的手，輕輕搭在對方的臉上，然後在對方豐厚的唇上烙下一吻。

雖然那只是一個蜻蜓點水的吻，時間之短還不足以讓二人的體溫互相交織，但不出Obi-Wan所料，Darth Vader眼中的哀傷馬上轉換為驚訝的喜悅，臉上也綻放了明亮的光彩，一洗剛才陰暗的模樣。

正當Obi-Wan打算到浴室洗澡時，男生用力地攥緊他們握著的手，五指插進對方的指間，掌心緊連，互相感受對方的溫度。同時一把將個子較小的男人扯進懷裏，另一隻空閒的手則霸道地摟著對方的腰肢。Darth Vader趁著Obi-Wan還未回過神的時候，把雙唇再次貼到了對方兩片微啓的紅唇上。

Obi-Wan被對方突如其來的動作嚇了一驚，但他並不反感，甚至能嚐到從心底傳出來一陣陣的歡愉。他閉上了雙眼，沒被扣著的手搭在Darth Vader寬闊的肩上，讓高個子的男生能夠肆意地侵略每一吋口腔內壁。感受到愛人的允許，Darth Vader的吻變得更強勢，似是要把對方的空氣都掠去，直至Obi-Wan受不了地輕推他，他才不捨地離開讓他眷戀的雙唇。

看到眼前人動情的樣子，Obi-Wan有些緊張地從他的懷裏掙脫出來，喃喃著「我先去洗澡」，便如同逃離般到衣櫃內隨便拿過一套衣服，頭也不回地走到浴室內，絲毫不敢迎上對方熾熱的視線。直到他走到了浴室時，緊繃的神經才稍微舒緩了下來。

在等待溫水注滿浴缸的時候，Obi-Wan看著鏡子內的自己，這是他醒過來後第一次看到自己的樣子，他瞇著眼仔細地端詳自己的模樣，那可稱不上是有什麼特別吸引，至少他不覺得自己的外貌有Darth Vader所說那般，能讓對方一見鍾情。而且他看上去比對方還要年長，Obi-Wan不禁思考為何現在的年輕人怎會這麼奇怪。

他的手自然不過地撫上了光滑的下巴，可是很快他便把自己的疑問拋諸腦後，不再把它放在心上，當務之急他還是想好好地讓溫水洗刷過自己的身體。

但他永遠都不知道Darth Vader是那麼的為他而著迷。他那雙在不同光線折射下而映出不同顏色的眼眸，有時看上去就像是無邊際的海洋，偶爾就如同是自在奔放的草原，無論是哪種也好，Darth Vader總覺得對方把整個Naboo的景色都收藏到他的雙眼中，讓他迷戀不已。

Obi-Wan小心翼翼地拆掉腰腹上的綁帶，觀察著腰上的傷口。那是一個圓形，傷口旁還有著如同灼傷的痕跡，他不禁思考到有什麼能夠造成這種傷痕。但在他的認知中，並沒有什麼能夠造成這樣的傷害。

他謹慎地把自己浸到溫水中，發現溫水並沒有為他的傷口帶來任何刺痛的感覺，這讓他不禁放鬆了下來，讓自己可以好好地舒緩身心。

待Obi-Wan在浴室出來後，Darth Vader已經把茶具收好，坐到了剛才他所坐的位置上，翻看著一些文件。看到對方如此認真的工作，Obi-Wan也不好意思過去打擾對方，他只是輕聲道：「那我先去睡了。晚安，Ani。」被喚道的人抬起眼簾，把注意力從文件中抽離，讓它全部都投放到了對方的身上：「晚安，Obi-Wan。」

在Obi-Wan轉過身的時候，他的眼尖能夠瞥見對方同時合上了文件，隨之跟上了自己。男人有點緊張，不知道男生到底想要做什麼，但他仍維持著冷靜的表情走到床邊，然後躺到柔軟的床上。Darth Vader也跟隨他走到床邊，手上拿著他不知什麼時候拿了過來的繃帶：「Obi-Wan，你的繃帶沒綁好。」

Obi-Wan向下望了望，這才發現他的睡袍不知什麼時候鬆開了，露出綁得亂七八糟的繃帶。他嘆了一口氣，坐直了身子，把絲質的睡袍脫至腰間，露出他那長年不見陽光的白晢肌膚，好讓Darth Vader能幫他重新綁好繃帶。

背對著Darth Vader的男人並沒有看到對方望著自己赤裸的背部時，那充滿慾望的眼神。感覺不到身後的人有任何動作的Obi-Wan疑惑地問道：「Ani？」這時西斯才頓時回過神來，雙手圍著男人精緻卻強壯的腰間，替他把捲成一團的繃帶解下來，再細心地為他綁上一層新的繃帶。

不知有心或無意，Darth Vader戴著手套的指尖總是觸碰到Obi-Wan的皮膚，皮製的手套傳來絲涼意，與打在Obi-Wan背上那灼熱的呼吸形成一個鮮明的對比。Obi-Wan的毛孔因男生太近的隔離而豎立了起來，他的身體因親密的接觸而僵住了。一旦意識到了他們的距離，Obi-Wan甚至能感覺到對方身上傳過來的熱度，令他不自覺陶醉地閉上了眼。

直至床褥的重量消失，Obi-Wan才驚覺對方已經替自己綁好了繃帶。他摸著已經處理好的繃帶，向Darth Vader揚起笑容，後者看到那對方展露出不太常見的微笑，也跟著他一起展開笑容。

他掛著笑容，到衣櫃拿了條褲子便走到了浴室內。聽著浴室內傳出潺潺水聲，Obi-Wa安心地閉上了雙眼，大概是因為他的傷勢還未痊癒，疲勞的感覺馬上又襲上心頭。可他嘗試了好幾次也睡不著，轉換了好幾個姿勢都不能睡過去，彷彿還缺少了什麼。

直到Darth Vader回到床上，Obi-Wan還未能入睡，他側躺著背向對方，仍不竭止地催促自己入眠。Darth Vader躡手躡腳地爬到床上，像是感應到了他仍舊清醒，他從Obi-Wan的背部環抱著對方，冰冷的機械手緊緊纏在對方的腰肢上，突如其來的寒意讓被抱住的人僵了一下，右手不自覺地搭在對方的手上。他的體溫隨即溫傳到了金屬手，讓它溫暖起來，於是他又放鬆了下來。

身後的人輕吻了Obi-Wan的耳背，輕聲地說：「抱歉。」雖然他是這樣說到，但他並沒有放開擁著對方的手。「睡不著？」Obi-Wan低聲哼了下，在對方的懷中調整姿勢，好讓自己和男生都能躺得更舒適。失憶者整個背脊都貼上了西斯的胸膛上，從背得傳來的溫暖讓他好不舒服。

被抱著的舒適讓Obi-Wan的睡意更濃，但他還是止不住自己的好奇心：「為什麼你的手會變這樣？」他的雙手不自控地拿著對方的金屬手把玩著，每根手指都避不開被玩弄的命運。Darth Vader有些好笑地望著懍中人略為孩子氣的行為，自己閒出來的左手也執起對方姜黃色的髮絲夾在指間內把玩。

他漫不經心地回應：「那次你被敵人弄傷了，為了保護你，我失去了這隻手臂。不過只要你活著，要我失去什麼都不打緊。」聽到他的話，Obi-Wan在皺起眉頭的同時感覺到心臟似是被人扯著般，愧疚充斥在自己的每一處，入侵了每一吋思緒。

「真希望你能愛惜自己多點，Ani。我並沒有這麼重要。」Darth Vader把他的右手收得更緊，左手則自Obi-Wan頸窩之間穿過去，然後從他的胸膛上施力，使他能夠更牢固地抱著對方。男人能清楚的感覺到這個懷抱快把他勒住了，但他沒有說什麼，只是安靜地待對方開口。

「不，Obi-Wan。你是我生命中最重要的人，我不能，也不會讓你離去的。」對方的聲音內注滿了偏執，惹得Obi-Wan禁不住嘆了一口氣，卻又不知自己能說什麼來安慰對方。於是他只好把對方那隻完好無缺的手帶到唇邊，安撫對方的情緒。

Obi-Wan從男生放鬆了對自己的箝制中得知他的安撫尚算有效，他的眉頭與心情也一同放鬆了下來。「我愛你，Obi-Wan。」在耳邊傳來那低沉的聲音讓他的嘴角勾起了笑意，在Darth Vader的言行舉止中他能明顯地感受到這點，如此被人深愛著的滋味讓Obi-Wan感到受寵若驚，讓他下意識地想要逃避，但他並不討厭。

雖說他對Darth Vader對自己的疼愛中，能夠嚐出愉快的感受，但他不清楚這是不是就是愛對方的表現。在他還未弄清楚自己的心意前，他不想裝成Darth Vader以往所愛的戀人一樣，可以回應對方的心意。這種偽裝他裝不出來，更別說對方可能因此會造成期望而受到傷害，他只能回應：「我知道。」

顯然，男生並沒有因而失望，身後的人在他的髮旋上留下了一個淺吻：「睡吧，Obi-Wan。」對方的話就像是有魔力似的，Obi-Wan覺得這次睡意像一個波浪般打在自己的身上，讓他難以逃離這攻擊，他昏昏沉沉地閉上了千斤重的眼皮，緊接著是無邊的黑暗。


	3. Chapter 3

當Obi-Wan醒過來時，他背後的體溫已經消殆得一乾二淨，可從不遠處傳來的食物的香氣讓他知道對方就在附近。他拉好身上的睡袍。洗刷過後便走到窗前看著眼前的景色，讓柔和的陽光打在自己身上，閉上眼享受沐浴在太陽下的溫暖。

Darth Vader弄好早餐後，本打算喚Obi-Wan一同享用，可當他看到如此平和的畫面，他止住了步伐。現在只有他才知道，眼前的男人多久沒有這樣放鬆自己，他的職責總是讓他付上無比巨大的責任。為了他們的家園，他付出了太多。

男生無法，亦不想打擾眼前的寧靜，他只希望他深愛著的人能有一個美好的人生，無論要他付上什麼，即使是自己現在的行為不會被眼前人接受也好，他都不會再讓對方在自己的眼前溜走。現在就讓他們享受一下無聲的安穩吧。

Darth Vader抱著胸，肩膀倚在牆壁上，嘴角勾起一個漂亮的弧度，目不轉睛地望住眼前的人，不想錯過眼前人的任何姿態，彷如這就是他人生的目的。整個宇宙如同靜止了轉動，時間也凝滯在此刻。

直至Obi-Wan徐徐地轉過身，雙眼帶著愉悅對上Darth Vader的目光，後者發現這次對方的眼眸看上去，是全然的海藍，讓他想要奮不顧身地向大海深處進發，探索海面下的所有事物，一點不漏地發挖當中的全部，然後把它們悉數都變成自己的，一切都是 **他的** ，沒有人可以觸及。

Obi-Wan在笑著，他的兩片薄唇微微向上彎起，笑意從眼底湧出來，與眼中已經存在的喜悅互相交纏，眉頭輕揚，唇瓣微啓，悦耳的聲音輕柔地喚到：「嘿。」Darth Vader忘了自己有否回應對方，他的注意力都被Obi-Wan扯走了，他只記得自己走上前抱著眼前人，在對方的嘴巴上親了一口，想想又覺不滿足，又再親了好幾口。

Obi-Wan輕笑了兩聲：「早安，Ani。」Darth Vader垂下頭，讓鼻尖抵在對方的肩上，喃喃著：「早安，Obi-Wan，早餐好了。」雖然他是這樣說，但他並沒有放開環著對方的手，顯然Obi-Wan也發現到這點，他的語氣中按捺不住笑意：「如果你不放開我，我們可能會在這裡餓死的了。」

Darth Vader不滿地喃了好幾聲，雙手還是不情不願地放開了對方的腰肢，便回到餐桌旁坐下，Obi-Wan隨即跟了上去，享用對方為自己炮製的早餐。房間中就只存有刀叉與盆子的撞擊聲以及食物的香氣，男生所炮製的食物意外地好吃，讓Obi-Wan不自覺便狼吞虎嚥起來。

Darth Vader看到對方如同往日般對食物還是沒有自制力，嘴角向上彎了起來，他總喜歡看到對方的嘴巴內塞滿了東西，那真的很可愛。雖然他想就這樣把對方永遠留在他兩的房子中，但為了保護眼前的人，再不願把他帶離這兒也得這樣做。

「待會吃完早餐後，我們要去拜會皇帝。」聽到Darth Vader的說話，Obi-Wan邊咬著梨子邊看著對方，口齒不清地回應著好，又低下頭繼續品嚐其他東西。吃得津津有味的他沒有發現坐在面前的人，神色暗淡下來，湛藍色的雙眼也低垂凝視著桌子。

Obi-Wan很快便消滅了整盤食物，吞嚥了最後一口，終於把頭抬了起來。這才發現對方的早餐只有一個梨子，不如自己的豐富。「你吃這點就夠了？」他的語氣中藏著好奇。

「我看你吃就夠了。」Obi-Wan紅著臉挑了一下眉頭，搖過頭表示不認同，但Darth Vader只是報以他一個寵溺的笑容，不知該如何回應的他只好借更換衣服為由，離開了餐桌。

Obi-Wan定在衣櫃前看著裏面的衣服，隨意便換上了一套衣服，但他沒有想到在Darth Vader看到自己的第一眼時，對方的眼睛馬上浮現了明顯不過的欲望，然後走了過來。男人低下頭，看一下自己的衣著，似乎沒有什麼不妥當的地方。

他不知道自己身穿的衣服把他烘托得有多美，他身上米黃色的內襯剛好長得能把他修長的雙腿遮蓋，腰上的綁著的啡色腰帶束好，突顯了腰線的優美，讓人想要一把抱過他。深藍色的絨面外衣鑲著金色的花紋，深藍色的外衣與內襯一樣能觸及地面。它把Obi-Wan的白晢襯托得更白，而且和他那雙迷人的眼眸互相呼應。

Darth Vader按捺不住心中的騷動，雙手圍著對方的腰肢，把他緊擁在懷中，情難自禁地稍微壓低聲線，在對方的耳邊說到：「你是我看過最美的人，我真的非常愛你。」Obi-Wan本覺得他開始習慣對方經常的表白，但他還是控制不住血液衝上臉頰的速度，以及過快的心跳。

較矮小的男人把腦袋靠在對方寬闊的肩上，雙手也回應似的抱住了對方，帶著笑意的聲音在回盪著：「我知道我並沒有這麼漂亮，Ani。」聽到這句說話的Darth Vader收緊了他雙手的力度，語氣不容抗拒地說：「不，你並不知道你有多美。」Obi-Wan也不跟他執著，敷衍地回應兩聲好就罷了。

Darth Vader還想抱著對方，可是皇帝已經傳口令到自己的腦海中要他們過去，他只好放開了Obi-Wan。然後拿起沉重的頭盔，把它戴到頭上，讓它掩蓋了他姣好的容貌。他牽過了愣住看著他的Obi-Wan的手，帶著對方一起走出他們的房間。

他們走在空無一人的走廊上，走廊的寬度只足夠他們二人並肩行走，Obi-Wan忽然有種感覺他們所在的地方是一個囚室，不過他很快便打消了這個念頭，不認同他心裏這個奇怪的想法。他們很快便遇上了在巡邏的人，對方手持鐳射步槍，並穿戴著覆蓋全身的白色裝甲及頭盔，就像Darth Vader一樣，Obi-Wan不能看清楚他們的樣子。

二人絲毫不作聲，周邊的空氣彷彿僵住了似，就只有Darth Vader從面罩傳出的呼吸聲。Obi-Wan想要說點什麼，卻無奈地發現自己找不到要說的話。直至他們走到了石門前，Darth Vader頓住了腳步，打破二人間的沉默。

冷漠的機械音沒有洩漏任何情緒：「Obi-Wan。」被喚到的人把視線放到他的身上，可最終他只是搖了搖頭，不再說話，同時放開了握著對方的手。Obi-Wan被放開了的手馬上想要攀上對方的手，想了想還是讓手垂了下來。

在Obi-Wan想要提問的時候，石門開啓了，讓他的注意力都轉移到門扉內的事物。裹頭的所有物不多，就只有一條直通房間盡頭的通道，路只足以讓兩人並肩走到王座前，兩旁什麼也沒有，低下頭會發現路下是無盡的深淵，一不小心失足便足以致命。Obi-Wan跟著Darth Vader的步伐，一同走在那條通道上，直至Darth Vader停下了腳步，他也頓了下來。

Obi-Wan縱使在和皇帝相距只隔數步之遠，他甚至不能夠清楚看到對方的五官，幽暗的環境以及皇帝身上那厚重的黑袍遮蓋了他的身體，只能透過微弱的光線看見皇帝在帽子下那蒼白不已，近乎慘白並皺成一道道的皮膚，異於常人的金黃色眼眸讓Obi-Wan不禁想起他剛醒來時，如同幻覺般那在Darth Vader眼中看到那一閃即逝的光芒。

他以為自己會因此而心生懼怕，畢竟對方是統治全宇宙的皇帝，但他沒有感到一絲害怕的感覺，反之一種厭惡的感覺油然而生。他不知道這種心情從何以來，他只是不喜歡眼前這個蒼白的皇帝。但這並沒有讓他失去應有的禮儀，他還是向對方問安。

「噢，Kenobi，你看上去好多了。」皇帝那怪聲怪氣的聲音讓Obi-Wan覺得特別不舒服，那種語氣似笑非笑，像是想要調侃他但又強忍著笑意。Obi-Wan毫無自覺地皺起眉頭，但還是點點頭：「謝謝關心。」聽到他的回應，皇帝莫名其妙地如氣喘似的笑了起來：「很好，很好。那麼，Kenobi，麻煩你出去等一下，讓我和Lord Vader能單獨談一談帝國的事。」皇帝冷靜了下來，便下了逐客令。

Obi-Wan看向一直沒有說話的Darth Vader，對方轉過頭看著他，透過頭盔的變聲器傳出冷冰冰的電子音：「在外面等我，Obi-Wan。」他小幅度的點頭回應，然後把視線放回皇帝的身上：「那我先走了，皇帝。」看見皇帝向他隨意擺了擺手，他便頭也不回地到剛才進來的地方，離開這個讓他感到不適的地方。

直至石門發出了關上的聲音，Obi-Wan才鬆了一口氣。他很清楚自己並不是害怕皇帝，只是房間內的空氣讓他感到不適，就像是空氣中有無數無形的手在勒住他似的全身每一個地方，腦袋也是運作得不太順暢，他不喜歡那個地方。

並沒有花很長時間，石門很快便再次開啟了，Obi-Wan聞聲便抬起頭看著仍然戴著頭盔的Darth Vader，輕輕勾起了嘴角︰「回去了？」對方點頭回應，剛才放開了他的手又再次纏上了Obi-Wan的手，這次Darth Vadr握著他的手的力度與他們會見皇帝前相比，用力得要多。雖然Obi-Wan不知為什麼他會有這種感覺，但他仍然抓緊了對方的手。

回到他們的房間，沒牽著Obi-Wan的左手一把將頭盔脫掉，隨手便扔到了地上，扣著對方的手則施力把他扯自己懷中，急切地把嘴唇覆上對方的。Obi-Wan閒著的手放到Darth Vader結實的胸膛上，沒有推開對方。

Obi-Wan彷彿能從腦海裏聽到Darth Vader的聲音一直在呼喚他的名字，這讓他迷失在對方的吻裏，時間變得不再重要，直至厚唇離開了自己的，他才睜開雙眼看著對方，男生那灰藍的眼眸同時對上了他的。

湛藍的眼底內的情感Obi-Wan不能盡是一一道出，但他能認出的有愛意、歡愉還有痛苦，他不明白為什麼對方會在此刻感到痛苦，也不知道他會否解答他的問題，最後他只是執起他們仍然牽著的手，在對方的手背上留下一淺吻。

Darth Vader的瞳孔倏然收縮了一下，雙手轉為緊抱著對方的腰身，腦袋埋在Obi-Wan的頸窩間：「我愛你，Obi-Wan，我真的很愛你。」他還低聲呢喃了什麼，可即使在如此接近的距離，Obi-Wan仍然聽不清對方想說什麼。

Obi-Wan的雙手抓著Darth Vader的後背：「我在這裏，Ani。」雖然他失去了一切以往的記憶，但胸口傳來的悸動以及歡愉的感覺讓他知道，他一定是深愛著對方的。


	4. Chapter 4

作為皇帝的副手，Darth Vader總是需要為他處理帝國的事務，不在Obi-Wan身邊是難以避免的。每一次Obi-Wan在等待他回來時，都覺得時間特別漫長，通常他都通常他都只是在他們的房間內閱讀Darth Vader的收藏，偶爾會看看HoloNet，好消磨時間。他並不熱衷於到Coruscant內的市集行逛，始終人太多了，他不太喜歡這樣的感覺，而且自他醒過來的個多月，傷口還未完全癒合，他也不便走到人多的地方。

直到一次Darth Vader在經過了一次長達一星期的任務，他終究還是忍不住向懷中的Obi-Wan提議：「Obi-Wan，不如以後的任務你都和我一起去吧。」被問道的男人睡眼惺忪地把腦袋稍稍在對方的胸膛上拉開了距離，好讓自己對上男生的雙眸。

「我不介意，你別嫌我礙著你就可以了。」乾涸的雙眼眨了眨，Obi-Wan又把頭埋到了對方的胸腔上，Darth Vader不在的晚上他總是睡不好，現在他回來了，濃濃的睡意便一直揮之不去，對方的手一直在他的髮絲上輕掃著，讓他更舒適。

Darth Vader在對方的額上烙下了一吻，低聲安撫道：「不，你可以幫我進行談判，我們會是最好的拍檔。」Obi-Wan微微點頭，答允他的邀請，反正他在這裏也沒有什麼好幹的，跟著對方與壞事二字沾不上關係。

自這晚開始，Darth Vader在進行任務時，身邊會多了一個人影，伴在他左右。但副手不是經常讓Obi-Wan和他一起，只有他認為那個任務是安全的時候，他才會把對方帶上。有時候Obi-Wan會在飛船上他們的房間內等著，有時候他會替帝國進行談判。

Obi-Wan意外地發現他對於談判確實是頗熟悉的，就像這是他與生俱來的技能似的，大概即使失去了記憶，有些以前的技巧是不會因此而一同消逝的。

在和Darth Vader到太空各處解除反抗軍對帝國造成危機的時候，Obi-Wan亦發現自己對他的感情起來越深，他說不上是為什麼有這種感受，但他就是能夠感受到自己的心意。大抵是因為對方無微不至的照顧，以及對方的愛意讓他察覺到自己的感情，Darth Vader對他太好了，雖然Obi-Wan不想承認自己很享受沉浸於對方無盡的愛中，但他無法否認。

只是他覺得自己並不了解對方，很多事對方都沒有跟他說，雖然他知道這是礙於對方的職位，可他不喜歡被人暪著的感覺。男生不常說他們以往的事，就像他不在意自己會否回復記憶似，這點讓Obi-Wan覺得奇怪異常，而且他也不懂為何對方總要帶著那個奇怪的頭盔，它沒有實際的作用，除了掩蓋他的容貌以外，Obi-Wan想不到有任何的原因。

終於Obi-Wan還是止不住自己的好奇心，在一次進行任務途中詢問從身後環抱著自己的戀人：「為什麼你好像不在意我會否回復記憶一樣？」不知為何，他覺得自己能夠感應到對方的感受，雖然戀人並沒有特別的動作或是遲疑，但他能感覺到對方繄張了起來。

「重要的是現在，我也不想勉強你記起以往的事。」Darth Vader的唇瓣親暱地輕印在Obi-Wan的腦門上，讓懷中的人不自覺地勾起了嘴角：「這真體貼呢。」。Obi-Wan一隻手放在對方懷在自己腰間的手上輕捏著，一手撫著不遠處的頭盔上。

「為什麼要戴著這個頭盔？你並不需要它。」Obi-Wan繼續問出他的疑惑，對方的回應仍然毫不遲疑：「他們不需要看到我的樣子，他們需要面對的是Darth Vader，不是那個屬於你的Ani。」Obi-Wan能清潔感覺到血液往腦門衝上去的熱度，他的雙手收回來，懊惱自己對對方的情話仍然沒有任何抵抗力，雙手掩著發熱的臉頰，不想讓男生看到自己此刻的窘態。

Darth Vader輕笑著在Obi-Wan紅得要緊的耳尖上輕啄了一下，很享受對方因自己而感到害羞，以往Obi-Wan可是總會把自己的情緒都收得牢固，不讓他有任何探索的機會，現在所有事情都不同了。

正當男生想要捉弄戀人的心思被撩起了，想要調戲對方時，房門外一個不識時務的暴風兵敲響了門：「Lord Vader，我們收到了一道訊息，是Organa議員所發出的。」男生的臉馬上拉了下來，對於他被打斷了感到十分不滿。

Obi-Wan知道對方的心情一定是變差了，他可不想外面的暴風兵受傷，他只好馬上轉過身來安撫對方：「去吧，Ani。我在這裹等你回來。」男人雙手放在對方的臉頰上，好把自己的雙唇能更輕易地迎上對方的。短暫的吻結束了以後，男生悶悶不樂地嘆息，讓戀人為自己把頭盔戴好，又恢復冷酷的君主。

男人看著男生離開了房間，沒有什麼好幹的他坐在坐椅上，緊閉著雙眼把腦袋放空，讓呼吸穩定地吸入、吐出，使自己能夠放鬆了下來。Obi-Wan覺得自己似是浮在半空中，又像是沉在深不見底的海洋中，思緒漂到不知何處。

**火紅。**

什麼？

Obi-Wan還未來得及細思他看到的東西，便倏然睜開雙眼，伴隨著而來的是無法言喻的疼痛，兩個鐵錘在太陽穴狠狠地敲著，強行把他拉回到現實。痛楚讓他無力地捲縮腰身，甚至讓他無法支撐身體，他只能無助地倒在地上。雙手掩著太陽穴，試圖把疼痛擠出腦海，可這固然徒勞無功。

他想要尖叫，卻發現即使嘴巴張開了，喉嚨不能發出絲毫聲音，那讓他恐懼不已。他在心底內默默喚到愛人的名字，希望對方能把他救出這個境況，但他知道這是沒有用的，Darth Vader怎會聽到。

當他決心自己面對這痛苦的時候，門「咻－－」的一聲便開啓了，Darth Vader緊張不已地跑到他的身旁，不安地呼喚著Obi-Wan的名字。但他無法抬起頭或是說出任何字句，只能讓對方把自己抱在懷內，坐到床上。

Darth Vader拿開Obi-Wan按著自己的雙手，取而代之把自己的雙手輕放到對方被汗水沾濕了的臉頰上，雙眼緊盯著腦袋擱在自己的頸窩間的人，怕他會再次失去對方。男人的雙腿在無意識地顫抖著，嘴裏發出痛苦的悲鳴，淚水打濕了Darth Vader的衣服，但他毫不在意，他只想對方好好的。

「Obi-Wan......Obi-Wan......我愛你...拜託不要再離開我......求你了...」Darth Vader把原力傳到對方的體內，他知道Obi-Wan現在只是頭痛，不會再次消失的，但當天戀人受重傷，身體開始逐漸失去溫度的記憶仍牢牢地刻印在他的腦海內，他難以自制地害怕得要命。

直到Obi-Wan停止了顫抖，Darth Vader仍然不敢放鬆下來，雙手環著對方仍然無力的腰肢，不願意再放開他。當男人的意識逐漸拼湊回來的時候，他感覺到抱著他的人在抖著，但腰間的雙手卻是那般有力，勒得他都有點痛，不過他不介意，他深知剛才的情況必然把男生嚇壞了。

他抬起仍未完全恢復力氣的雙手，把對方的頭盔脫掉，意外地發現男生早已淚流滿臉，灰藍色的眼眸內充斥著悲痛，這種感受也感染了Obi-Wan，讓他的心抽痛起來。他用袖子把對方臉上的眼淚擦掉，可對方的眼淚源源不絕地流下來，讓他放棄了為對方抹淚的動作，轉為將自己的身軀朝對方靠得更近。

「噓，沒事的，Ani。我好了，我還在這裡，在你身邊。」被安慰的人把他的愛人抱得更緊：「我很害怕......Obi-Wan......不要離開我......我愛你......」Obi-Wan回抱對方，繼續安慰他：「我永遠都不會離開你的，Ani。」他聽到男生抽了下鼻子，輕輕地點頭。

二人都默不作聲，直至心情平伏了的Darth Vader開口打破沉默：「剛才發生了什麼事嗎？」Obi-Wan輕聲地回應：「只是突如其來的頭痛，明明只是閉上眼放鬆一下......但現在沒事了。」對方放開了他，輕輕按摩著他的頭部，緩解他的不適。

這次外面又有暴風兵敲響了他們的房間，通知他們已經把Organa議員接到他們的飛船上，Darth Vader馬上變回那個讓人不寒而悚的勳爵，聲音冷如冰：「我現在過來。」

Obi-Wan看著眼前眼角仍掛著淚水的勳爵，語調卻能夠如此冰冷，讓他暗自慶幸自己不用與他為敵。他再次抬起手替對方抹掉眼淚，男生這時抓住了他的手腕：「和我一起出去好嗎？」眼底內盡是急切的請求，讓Obi-Wan不自覺地點頭答允。

他們到達會議室時，Bail已經在裏頭等著他們。當Bail看到Obi-Wan時，冷靜的表情忽然劃上了裂痕，驚異在他的雙眼中毫無保留地透露了出來，不過這很快又被掩蓋掉，回復為那個沉著的議員。

「感謝Lord Vader拯救了我們，否則若用我們壞了的船，是難以從那廢棄的星球逃出的。」Bail禮貌地走上前感激對方，Darth Vader只是冷漠地點頭回應，自討沒趣的議員也沒因此已感到尷尬，只把視線投向站在勳爵旁的Obi-Wan。

「很久沒見了，Kenobi。」他主動把手伸出來，對方猶豫地握了下他的手，二人都沒有注意到Darth Vader稍微低下頭看著他們的雙手：「抱歉，因為我受重傷昏迷了一年多，而且我失去記憶了，我不記得你是誰。」Bail明瞭地點點頭，放開了他的手：「我是Alderaan的Bail Organa議員，我們也稱得上是合作過數遍。」

Obi-Wan憶起Darth Vader曾對他提及他作為議員的身分，也點頭當作回應。他嘗試回想關於對方的任何記憶，非但一無所獲，更又再次使腦袋痛起來，只是不像剛才那種要命的痛楚。他閉上雙眼皺起眉頭，手指輕輕按摩著太陽穴。

見狀，Darth Vader向前踏上了一步，一手摟過Obi-Wan的腰向Bail提出：「Obi-Wan需要休息，你自便吧。」Bail看到勳爵如此提及，加上Obi-Wan蒼白的臉頰，即使他仍有很多東西想要詢問他，也只好作罷，讓他多作休息，目送二人離去。


	5. Chapter 5

Obi-Wan曾經以為在他甦醒過來後，他會害怕與他的戀人有身體接觸，畢竟他全無任何關於對方的記憶。可結果卻完全與之相反，他不單沒有恐懼他們的接觸，反而是毫不介意他倆的親密，甚至可稱為享受Darth Vader的親近。

他不難想像以往他們是何等恩愛，他覺得這一切如呼吸般自然，每天在對方的懷裏醒過來，和戀人一起處理帝國的事。雖然他並不認同帝國那殘暴不仁的做法，但他沒對此作出評論，他相信帝國議會會為他們的人民做出正確的判斷，這就是民主。

男人看著男生把他腰間的繃帶解開，仔細檢查傷口是否已經完全癒合，以防它又滲出血珠。看到傷口痊癒了，Darth Vader輕輕在傷口上淺色了的皮膚上留下一吻，然後雙手撐在床上，直起上身，對準Obi-Wan柔軟的唇瓣親過去。

Obi-Wan閉上藍色的雙眸，沉浸在對方的親吻中，他張開嘴巴好讓男生更能品嚐自己。男生藉著身高及重量的優勢，逐漸向男人施力，讓對方陷進了舒適的床上。心中暗喜對方的雙臂掛到了自己的脖子上，而非推開他。

他眷戀對方兩片薄唇卻不得不暫停他們的纏綿，他放開了男人的唇，凝視著Obi-Wan的雙眼：「我可以嗎？如果你不想的話，我可以停下來的。」Obi-Wan有些好笑地看著一臉緊張的Darth Vader，不禁覺得與平日他那可怕形象截然不同的戀人實在是難以言喻的可愛，這也讓他感到無比的幸福。這樣的他就只有自己能夠看到，誰都不能看到頭盔下的那個男生是哪麼可愛。

Obi-Wan按捺著嘴角上揚的衝動，佯裝認真地對他說：「你可以選擇現在離開。不過你以後也都不用碰我了。」看到本來緊張的愛人在聽到他的話後漸漸露出一個明亮的笑容，男人也跟著對方一同微笑著。

Darth Vader淺笑著，在向前靠去的同時溫柔地說到：「我愛你，Obi-Wan Kenobi。」在男人來得及回應他以前，他又迎接了對方第二輪激烈的吻。他的吻是火焰，讓Obi-Wan想奮不顧身地迎接這骸人的灼熱，他微微抬起頭迎合對方的攻勢。

男人撐起上身好讓男生能把他的衣服脫掉，與其說是脫掉，Obi-Wan覺得對方是想要把他的衣服扯開。他的雙手也沒有閒著，解開對方身上的衣服，露出精壯的身軀，他們誰都沒有打斷熾熱的吻，偌大的房間內充斥著他們親吻的聲音。

二人隨手把對方的衣服扔到床下，待他們的上衣都不再掛在身上時，Darth Vader開始動作了。他放開了Obi-Wan紅腫的嘴巴，唇上的水光分不清是他的還是對方的，但他知道對方是 **他的。**

男生開始向下滑去，嘴唇零碎地從對方的雙唇開始落到不同的地方，男生吻過他的脖子，Obi-Wan敏感地縮了一下。當男生的嘴巴落到他的胸膛上時，男人幾乎被突如其來的快感而彈了一下，嘴巴也不再只吐出沉重的呼吸聲，添上了愉快的哼聲。

Darth Vader專心至致地品嚐著Obi-Wan的紅纓，舌頭靈活地挑逗著突起，一隻手揉著被另一顆被冷落的乳頭，金屬手則滑到對方的背後，施力抬起他的上身，好讓自己更方便為戀人帶來快感。男人在享受他的服務時也沒閒著，一手探到對方的下身輕輕搓著，雖然隔著一條褲子，但他仍然能感受到它在手中逐漸抬頭的硬度。

Obi-Wan並沒有抑壓他的喘息，他從沒想過自己的乳頭會是如此敏感，彷彿他的一切都在對方的掌握之中。當Darth Vader把他的注意力轉移到他的另一邊乳頭時，他不能自控地提高了聲音，自動揚起胸膛讓男生能吸吮得更深。

男生放開了輕咬著挺立著的乳頭，雙眸對上了Obi-Wan的雙眼，嘴角露出邪魅的一笑：「真貪心。」被這樣說到的人只是別過了眼睛，咬著下唇，尷尬地不去看戀人，臉頰染上不知因害羞或情慾而忍起的緋紅。本來為對方服務的手也停了下來，輕輕地抓著皺起了的床單。

「但我喜歡。」即使他的身體繼續向下，嘴唇攻佔著對方的腹部，他那湛藍色的眼睛卻絲毫沒有離開Obi-Wan的臉，他不願錯過摯愛的任何一個表情。無論是害羞地別過眼，還是張開粉嫩的雙唇調整紊亂的呼吸，抑或是因快感而享受地緊閉雙眼，Darth Vader都只想把它們都收藏在眼內。

舌頭繞著肚臍位置打轉的同時，Darth Vader把對方身上礙事的褲子和內褲脫掉，後者配合地抬起臀部，好讓男生能順利地把他的褲子脫掉。

當Darth Vader捧起Obi-Wan已經半硬的堅挺時，他並沒有急於吞吐對方的性器，只是小心地把玩著。他伸出舌頭從根部開始舔過柱身，在傘狀的頂部打轉，故意在敏感不已的馬眼上玩弄著，一手則按摩著沉重的囊袋，多重的刺激使Obi-Wan不能控制身體的顫抖。

直至男生把他的性器放到嘴內的時候，Obi-Wan覺得微弱的電流正流進他身體的每一處，讓他難以置信的呻吟從他的口中溢出，他沒能把它們好好地收著。「Ani....啊......」他的雙手抓住戀人的髮絲，讓對方能吃得更深，腰肢用力地向上挺著。

聽到愛人甜蜜的叫喚，Darth Vader感覺到下腹一緊，自己的性器也興奮地抖了一下，光是被Obi-Wan這樣一叫，他就覺得自己快要射出來了。可是他想讓Obi-Wan先解放，這樣接下來的事對方才能享受到更大的快感。

他加快了吞吐的速度，雙手也同時輕輕捏囊袋，好讓對方更快攀上頂峰。不出他所料，對方接近年半沒有發洩的身體很快便顫抖著到了高潮，濃郁的精液射滿了Darth Vader的口腔內。

Obi-Wan目瞪口呆地看著對方毫不在意地把自己的體液全數吞嚥了，完全不知道該如何反應的他只能看著對方慢慢向自己接近，臉頰的距離迅間縮短了，緊接而來的是溫暖的唇瓣覆在他的嘴巴上。

男人能嘗到自己的味道，有點奇怪，但稱不上討厭。這個吻很快就結束了，男生的雙手順著Obi-Wan因汗水而沾濕了的髪絲，輕聲地詢問：「舒服嗎？」被問到的人紅著臉點點頭，Darth Vader笑著又在對方的唇上偷了一吻：「想要更多嗎？」Obi-Wan覺得臉蛋燒得更紅了，他依然點頭：「是的，我想要更多。」

Darth Vader的嘴角揚得更高了，他在Obi-Wan的臉上留下一吻，又回到了剛才的姿勢－－跪在對方的腿間。他的雙手先愛憐地在對方光滑的雙腿來往摸了好幾把，才把它們捉住抬起來，放到自己的肩上，彎下腰吻過那暴露在外的穴口，然後伸出舌頭舔著小洞的入口。

從來沒有被這樣對待過的Obi-Wan－－至少他有記憶以來－－馬上緊張得僵住了身體，掛在對方肩上的雙腿也瞬間僵直了起來，陌生的快感讓Obi-Wan不知所措。他又再次發出了讓他害羞不已的呻吟聲，但這次他完全不能控制自己的聲音。

特別是當Darth Vader把他的舌頭伸進自己未被開發過的地方時，Obi-Wan能清楚的感覺到對方的舌頭不斷濕潤著自己的內壁，異樣的感覺讓他感到煞是奇怪，但他卻意外地喜歡這種感覺。

直到男生認為愛人已經夠濕後，他才以手指代替他的舌頭，到達對方更深的地方開發他。房間內回盪著Obi-Wan興奮的叫聲，忍耐不是Darth Vader的強項，但當耐心是用在Obi-Wan身上的話，這耐心甚至比Obi-Wan來得要大。雙指小心翼翼地撐開他的內壁，使緊緻的穴道放軟起來。

Obi-Wan泛紅的身上開始佈滿細碎的汗珠，小洞咬著Darth Vader插到了他體內的四根手指，剛發洩不久的分身再次抬起頭來。他仰起頭，頂著柔軟的枕頭，腦海被情慾支配著，他想讓更多、更大的東西填滿他的身體，還不夠，還不夠。

對方就像能夠讀懂他的思緒一樣，安撫地說到：「再等一下，Obi-Wan，再忍耐一下。」Darth Vader看到對方滿臉動情的樣子也不好受，他的情感在叫囂想要把精液灌滿對方的身體，可是他不想因為自己的一時之急而傷了他最深愛的人。

Obi-Wan略帶不滿地咬著下唇，但他仍然聽從對方的指示克制自己的慾望。隔了不久，他還是再次按捺不住了：「Ani......啊......拜託了......？」Obi-Wan嘗試向對方請求，殊不知因情慾而比平時來得更軟的聲音，讓聽到的勳爵的理智「啪塔」一聲地斷了。

「原力啊......」Darth Vader低聲咒罵了一句，同時把自己仍然穿著的褲子脫掉，動作讓男人本掛在他肩上的雙腿從他身旁的兩側滑下來。他俯身向床邊的茶几上拿了一枝潤滑劑出來，把它們擠到手中隨意抹在自己的性器上，便急躁地把陰莖擠入緊緻的穴道中，當然他還是謹慎地不弄傷對方。

雖說Obi-Wan很想要對方，可這不代表他不會為此而緊張，他的雙手用力地攥住了床單，心臟的跳動快速得讓他有點眩暈。不是用來結合的地方被男生的性器逐點撐開來，即使被細心地開發過的小穴還是難免向主人傳過撕裂的感覺，加上Darth Vader碩大的陰莖，疼痛讓Obi-Wan稍微刷白了臉，分身也軟了一點。

看到愛人疼痛的樣子，Darth Vader心痛地想把堅硬的性器抽出來，但Obi-Wan用雙腿圍在對方的腰上，不讓他退出。「你想清楚。」他提醒對方在他們開始前他所說的話，只見男生無奈地嘆了口氣，繼續握著陰莖把它插進對方的身體內。

直到Obi-Wan的身體完全容納了對方的性器，二人都心滿意足地低喃了聲。Darth Vader縱使很享受男人的內壁緊咬著自己，也想要盡情地操幹對方的身體，但他仍然調整著自己的呼吸讓自己冷靜下來，緩慢地抽插起來。

伴隨著對方的抽插，Obi-Wan感受到的不只是疼痛，還有若隱若現且漸漸增強的快感，讓他感覺到自己的語調開始拔高了。他一手放到對方被汗水沾濕了的背後，把他壓到自己的懷中，另一隻手則放到男生的頸後，把他拉到自己的頸窩間。

Darth Vader張嘴啃咬Obi-Wan的肩膀，在白滑的嫩膚上烙下一個個暗紅色的印記，滿腦子只想要在對方身上留下屬於自己自己的痕跡。聽到男人在耳邊軟糯地叫著自己的名字時，他不能自控地加快了下身抽插的速度，享受地感覺對方的小穴偶爾痙攣為他帶來的快感。他回到了那個熔岩之地，岩漿的熱度影響了他的體溫，他迷失了。

Obi-Wan的身體也像被火燒一樣熾熱，情慾的氣氛感染了他的思想，他那被夾在二人腹間的性器硬得發痛，吐出了液體，沾濕了自己還有對方的腹部。他的手撫著男生濕透了的髪絲，嘴巴發出甜蜜的呻吟。像是貓的爪子劃在他的心頭上，Darth Vader總覺得心癢癢的。

也許是距離他們上一次有這麼親密的行為太久了，Darth Vader覺得自己似是回到了當時第一次佔有對方的男孩，不顧一切地想要把對方揉進自己的身體中，失控地在愛人的身上留下烙印，打碎他那總是一臉平靜的面具。

當Darth Vader意識到的時候，他的牙齒已經陷入了對方的肩膀上，Obi-Wan緊繃著身體承受痛楚，但他並沒有對對方這魯莽的舉動作出任何想要反抗的舉動。男生馬上鬆開了口，伸出舌頭舔過稍微滲出的血珠，以示歉意。

本就已經難以抑制的呻吟在Darth Vader擊中敏感點的時候更是放肆地溢出：「Ani......啊.......太快了......不......」意亂情迷的Obi-Wan不知道自己在喊出什麼，他感覺到自己夾著對方腰部的雙腿正在微微地發抖，在這樣想著的同時，Darth Vader的雙手放到了他的大腿外側，來來回回地輕撫著。

因情慾而生的眼淚不住自臉頰間滑過，可憐的模樣使男生愛憐地吻過對方的淚水，卻又因對方的反應而難掩嘴角的笑意。「快到了，Ani......啊.....啊......」耳邊忽然傳來年長者如同哀求的聲音，Darth Vader的心漏了一拍，便又加快了抽插的速度，好讓二人能同時到達頂峰。

不消一會兒，Obi-Wan雙腿便繃緊了起來，腳尖抵在Anakin結實的臀部上，指尖陷進對方寬闊的後部，顫抖著達至高潮：「啊......Ani……嗯......啊......啊！」被緊緻的小穴咬緊了性器的Darth Vader也同時攀至頂峰，溫熱的種子灑滿了對方的穴道內，灌滿了Obi-Wan的身體。

二人心滿意足地相擁輕喘著，Darth Vader沒把軟化了的性器抽出來，只昰稍弓著腰身，不想讓自己的體重壓得對方感辛苦。他仍能清晰地感覺到Obi-Wan上下起伏的胸膛，他還活著，他還在自己身邊。

「我愛你。」沒有想到男人會忽然向他坦承愛意，Darth Vader馬上抬起頭看向Obi-Wan，想向對方確認他剛才並沒有聽錯，但過快的心跳打亂了他的話語，說不出一句話來。

Obi-Wan好笑地看著眼前一臉震驚的男生，湛藍的大眼睛內寫滿了疑惑與激動，於是他又再說一遍：「Ani，我愛你。」這次他說得更肯定，再在男生的額上烙下一吻。他毫不意外地看到男生的表情難變得更激動，眼皮下的海洋翻起了巨浪，呼吸也因此變得紊亂起來。

男人當然清楚這句話對對方造成多大的衝擊，這是他甦醒這數個月來第一次向男生說出這三個字，之前他一直覺得有甚麼讓他難以說出自己的心聲——那大概是因爲他失憶的關係。但他現在清晰知道自己的心意了，他從心底深處愛著眼前這個人，是時候要完全敞開心扉了。

「Obi-Wan，我愛你。噢，我的天使，我愛你，我愛你......」Darth Vader難掩興奮地抓著男人的臉，胡亂地親著他每個地方，口中同時喃著自己的愛意，就像要把全宇宙的愛意都獻給Obi-Wan似，惹得身下的人被這孩子氣的行為逗得露出甜蜜的輕笑聲。

「我也愛你。」


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 開始進入有點虐的章節了！要注意哦！

有時Obi-Wan會待在Darth Vader身邊和他一起處理帝國事務，某些時候他只是跟他一起到不同的星球後便去周遭逛逛，偶爾則待在飛船上看他們的Datapad。看過他們今天在這個星球上只是要做些簡單的事務後，Obi-Wan決定還是到外行逛。

在飛船快要降落時，Obi-Wan一邊替Darth Vader整理好身上的服裝，一邊向對方說：「今天我出去逛逛，很快便回來。」他不意外地看到了對方在聽到他的話後馬上皺起了眉頭，男生略帶不滿地回應：「今天的談判會很快的，你在這裏等我吧。」Obi-Wan只是笑著沒說話，然後剛提出另一項建議的男生嘆了口氣，還是允許了愛人。

「把我給你的東西帶好。」Obi-Wan左手握著對方的手放到自己的腰間，得意地笑著：「放好了。」右手稍抬高，䄂子順著手臂向下滑，露出了之前Darth Vader送給他的手鏈，雖然對方送這條鏈子給他的時候什麼也沒說，只叫他隨時都要戴在手上，特別是他不在的時候。他總覺得這條鏈子有什麼特別的能力，即使他不知道那是什麼。

Darth Vader滿意地感受到爆能槍放好在Obi-Wan腰間，擔憂的感覺慢慢消退，戀人的主動讓他玩弄的心思也同時被勾起了。他的手移下至男人的臀部上，不輕不重的捏了一下。他知道男生定是想起了昨晚二人纏綿的片段，惹得對方向他投以不認同的眼神，然後輕輕拍開了他的手。

「那我先出去了。」Obi-Wan在Darth Vader的唇上留下一吻便離開了他們的房間，忽略了後者擔憂的神情。男人與迎面而來的暴風兵點點頭，很快便離開了讓他感到焗促的飛船。他並不是討厭待在飛船上，只是硬是覺得待在船上讓他感到有股無形的力量在束縛他整個人，他需要新鮮的空氣。

他閉上眼感受微風滑過自己，聆聽環繞在四周的雀鳥自由地鳴叫，他彷彿能聽到不遠處那市集傳來那些人群的吵鬧聲，不過他知道這都是他自己想像出來的，他怎可能聽到那些人們的聲音。Obi-Wan深呼吸了一口，便穿越森林向市集出發。

Obi-Wan隨意行逛這個熱鬧的市集，當他看到某件小東西時他停下了腳步，不多思索便把它買了下來。放好戰利品後，他抬起了頭看看天色，估算是時候要回去了便動身回到飛船上。當他正穿越森林時，一陣不好的感覺襲上心頭，他轉身看向身後，除了緊密相依的樹木外什麼也沒有。

也許只是錯覺。他嘗試說服自己，但卻阻止不了他的手移至腰間的爆能槍上。有甚麼東西冷不防從身後響起，Obi-Wan頓時轉過身，抽出掛在腰間的爆能槍，讓它的槍口指向跟蹤者。那是個男人，他紅著眼舉著一把會發光的劍，劍身散發著綠色的光芒，Obi-Wan從來未看過這種武器。

他意外自己舉槍的手毫不發抖，彷彿他已經面對過這類突襲已經有無數經驗似的。「你是誰，為什麼跟著我？」那人只是瞪著他不說話也沒有發動任何攻擊，時間久得讓Obi-Wan認為對方根本不是想要攻擊他而放下了爆能槍。Obi-Wan再次詢問那一直舉著劍的人：「你想怎樣？」

「為什麼要背叛我們，Obi-Wan！」對方突如其來爆出了這句話讓Obi-Wan不知如何反應，他根本對他的說話毫不理解，誰是「我們」，什麼「背叛」？當他想要再作詢問時，身後忽然傳來一陣電子音，機械也阻擋不了聲音的主人散發出來的憤怒及寒意：「離開他，攻擊者！」

在Obi-Wan聽到這話的同時他看見眼前的人掉下了劍，雙手在脖子稍前的位置不停撥弄著空氣，身體輕微浮起，雙腿不斷在空中踢著，看上去就如同有人勒住他般。然後Obi-Wan便感覺到自被人扯進了懷中，Darth Vader一手舉在空，另一隻手把他的腦袋按在自己的胸前，不想讓Obi-Wan看到他所做的事，只是他沒留意懷中的人還是能夠看到跟蹤者。

Obi-Wan看著那人的臉頰湧起不自然的紅，不消一會兒他全身便放軟，在Darth Vader垂手的同時那人也倒在地上。Obi-Wan抬起眼看向男生，但那不是他熟悉的臉頰，而是冷冰冰的頭盔。懷中人還未開口說話，對方便把他覺得礙眼不已的頭盔脫下來，露出那慌亂的眼神，上上下下來回檢查他有否受傷。

「你有沒有受傷？你還好嗎？他有傷害你嗎？」一連串的問題讓Obi-Wan不禁皺起眉頭，但他的雙手只是放到了對方的雙臂上安撫道：「我沒事。」Darth Vader眼中的憂慮讓他覺得不好受，他不想因為自己而讓男生感到擔憂。但相比心中的鬱悶，他更在意的是那個男人剛才的行為。

「你不用殺掉他的。」Darth Vader的手輕撫過Obi-Wan柔軟的髪絲，漫不經心地回應：「我不會讓他傷害你的。」不，他不會的。Obi-Wan沒有把心中的話說出來，他不知道自己有何理據證明他的說話，只好作罷。可就像是知道他在想什麼一樣，Darth Vader又接著說下去：「他們是導致你受重傷的原因，那些 ** _絕地_** 。」

Obi-Wan不知道自己對愛人會為他殺掉別人應該回應什麼，顯然他並不喜歡這個做法。雖然並不認同他的做法，但Obi-Wan的雙手還是抬起了環著對方，亦不意外馬上感覺到對方強壯的雙手抱住了自己。「他不像是要傷害我，Ani。」

「為什麼你總是想著他們！為什麼你不能看清真相！」只是他沒想到對方忽然收緊了雙臂，力度之大讓他近乎呼吸不能，他不知道自己的說話有什麼讓對方激起怒火的地方，可他能的就只有呼喚對方的名字：「......Ani.....」在Obi-Wan覺得自己會被對方勒至窒息之前，Darth Vader終於放開了他的雙手，帶著一臉驚恐地看著眼前不斷張嘴呼吸的人，輕拍著他的背部。

「對不起！原力啊.......我很抱歉......Obi-Wan...你還好嗎？我不是故意的。原力啊，我做了什麼！我愛你！」Obi-Wan搖搖頭表示他沒事，但他離開了對方的懷抱向他們的飛船走去。Darth Vader也沒有強行跟上他的步伐或是挽留他，只是在他身後數步的距離看顧著他。

雖然發生了這樣的事，但Obi-Wan還是相信這個人不會真正傷害他，只是他開始質疑對方有沒有向他隱瞞事實。他說自己總是想著他們，加上那個男人說自己背叛了他們，所以說Obi-Wan應該是那個男人的組織的一員。 **絕地** ，那是他們的組織的名稱，甚麼是絕地？為什麼那人會說他背叛了絕地？而且，他不是一個議員嗎？

他暫時還未知道到底現在是什麼狀況，但他知道這些事不能跟Darth Vader說，那只會讓自己身陷險境，他需要找一些認識他的人去談談。

那天晚上他們二人雖然仍然是相擁入睡，但Obi-Wan卻覺得他並不認識他抱著的男生。雖然他回去後馬上向他認錯，說著再也不會再傷害他以及他有多愛他之類云云，Obi-Wan也算是原諒他了，可是他仍然難免覺得眼前的人實在陌生。


	7. Chapter 7

Obi-Wan很快就發現在Coruscant根本就找不到任何關於絕地的資料，除了掛在街上或是HoloNet上一些關於絕地是叛徒的資料外，基本上他還是不知道絕地到底是怎樣一個組織，而隨意在街道上找位行人來詢問也不是個明智的說法。

他認為皇宮內應該要有一個偌大的圖書館，可走遍了整個皇宮他都找不到，這讓他感到無比疑惑。別說是絕地相關的資料，連帝國成立前的資料Obi-Wan都找不到，是怎樣一個皇宮才不想有任何歷史記載？

而在他穿梭於皇宮時，他意外自己到這個地方有種說不出的熟悉感，彷彿這是他的故宮。他同時也發現皇宮內很多裝飾都讓他感到突兀不已，一些該存在的雕像消失了。當他走到一個諾大的空間時，他看到五個身穿黑色盔甲的人各舉著紅色的鐳射劍，如同當日那個被Darth Vader殺掉的人一樣。

他們在中央揮舞著那鐳射劍，其中一人站在其餘四人面前觀察著他們的動作，那人蒼白的臉上劃有奇特的線條，金色的雙眼讓Obi-Wan煞時感到不舒服。當他打算轉身離去時，那人銳利的眼神投向他的身上，其他人也把目光投向了他。

Obi-Wan不由得感受到一陣刺骨的惡寒，當他們五人收起了鐳射劍時，那個看似為統領者的人雙手交叉放到身後，優雅且緩慢地向他走過去。「不知你來到所為何事呢？」被問道的人搖了搖頭：「我只是經過這裏，看到你們在練習而好奇看一下而已。」空氣間散發著令人尷尬的沉默，Obi-Wan隨意含糊地搪塞了幾句便回去。

在他轉身離開時，背後傳來一句幻覺般的說話：「可別來這裏了，Master Kenobi。」Obi-Wan皺著眉回頭看向他們，只發現那五人已經開始了他們訓練的動作，男人決定把那句不知是誰說的話當成是幻聽，不去細思當中的意味。

當他回到他的房間時，Darth Vader早就回去了，他看著男人在桌前辦公那認真的樣子總是讓他心動。他不想打擾對方，於是想要小心地走到廚房內泡茶，可往往他的計劃都會失敗，對方總會捕捉到他的出現。

Darth Vader趁著Obi-Wan在自己身後不遠處經過時抓住了他的手，把他扯進自己懷內，讓他坐在自己的大腿上。還未等Obi-Wan有開口的機會，Darth Vader便對準了他粉嫩的唇瓣，彷彿分隔了數年的戀人那般熱情的吻著他。男人的雙手繞在對方的頸後，讓男生肆意地親吻自己。

「今天去哪了，我在這裏等了好久。」男生不滿地說，俊美的臉蛋扭成一團，Obi-Wan看到他撒嬌似地嘟起了嘴，禁不住被他可愛的舉動惹得輕笑兩聲，再次貼上對方的唇。「我只是在皇宮內找圖書館，可是我找不到，只看到五個奇怪的人拿著那.....鐳射劍？」

「我們沒有圖書館，如果你想要看書的話，我們遲些一起去買吧。」Darth Vader在迴避他最後的話，Obi-Wan就知道會是這樣。在對方殺了那個絕地後，他們再沒有談過有關那天的事，但他們都心知肚明發生過的事就是發生過。

男生只是建讓他不要離開皇宮，不然他未必能及時在他有危險的時候保護他。要說的話Obi-Wan也不認為對方是「建議」他，而是「要求」他才對，不過他沒有為此而說什麼，畢竟他也不想看到對方為自己擔憂。

看到懷中人點了點頭後，Darth Vader才繼續開口說話：「我明天要到Lothal一趟，大概要一星期左右，等我回來後我們再去買書？」Obi-Wan又皺起了眉：「這次不能帶上我嗎？」Darth Vader很少不帶上他一同任務，而且這次任務的為期太長了，感覺很不安全。

「Lothal太危險了，反抗軍在那引發過多次暴動，你待在這裏才安全。」Obi-Wan嘆了口氣：「那你要小心點。」Obi-Wan以為Darth Vader會一臉輕鬆地輕笑回應，但對方無比認真地向他承諾：「我不會受傷的，我永遠都會完好無缺地回到你的身邊，我答應你。」男生牽起了他的手，虔誠地烙下一吻。

這個誠懇的諾言溫暖了Obi-Wan的內心，雖然他對對方有難以啟齒的質疑，但無容置疑他的男生對他的愛是真的，而他對對方也有相同的感情。「你要喝茶嗎？」看到男生挑起了一邊冒頭，得到對方不需要的回應後才走到廚房內泡茶。

Obi-Wan一邊泡茶一邊細思這個星期可以做點什麼去調查關於絕地的資訊，他知道他可以偷偷溜到Alderaan去找那個認識過往的自己的議員， _Organa_ 。他很清楚自己這個舉動如果被愛人得悉了後必定會惹來嚴重的後果，但他需要知道絕地的資訊。

在Darth Vader離開了Coruscant後，他馬上聯絡了Bail請求讓自己能到訪，所幸的是對方很快便答允了他的請求，他毫不猶豫地拿了點簡單的衣物便跳上了前往最快的穿梭機，約半日時間他便到達了目的地。

抵埗後Bail便誠邀他共晉晚餐，肚子早在抗議的Obi-Wan也順著對方的意，答允他的邀請。在等待用膳時，Bail先詢問了對方為何忽然會隻身來到Alderaan，到訪者也不打算隱瞞自己找上他的原因，開門見山便說：「我想知道關於絕地的資料。」

Obi-Wan看著Bail的意味深長地看著他，但嘴巴卻只是抿著勾出一個笑容：「我得說我沒想過你來的原因是為了這。我可以告訴你我所知道的東西，但不是現在。你介意待我們用膳過後到皇宮的花園一同散步嗎？」Obi-Wan不知道對方為何不能在這裏說出他所知道的事，可他又哪有選擇的權利呢？他點頭答允了對方的要求，縱使他逼切想要理清關於絕地的事情。

當他們終於吃完晚餐離開皇宮內後，Obi-Wan有種解放的感覺。不是說和Bail用膳讓他感到不自在，而是整頓晚餐讓他有種被監視的感覺，他說不上是誰在監察他，那只是種感覺。也不用他再次提問，Bail便已經開口解說他早前所問的問題。

「絕地......是銀河帝國成立前的一個維持銀河和平組織，但他們在帝國成立時被稱為叛徒，所有絕地都被屠殺掉，現在已經......沒有任何絕地了。」不難聽出Bail話中帶著顯然而見的遺憾。聽到絕地被屠殺的消息，Obi-Wan感覺到一陣重擊擊中了他的胸口，他想要尖叫，但他控制住自己了。

他按捺著內心的不適猶疑地詢問：「絕地.......是邪惡的嗎？」Bail馬上否定了他這個想法：「不，在複製人戰爭中我曾和他們合作過無數次，他們絕不是邪惡的。」Obi-Wan停下了腳步，疑惑地看著議員：「那為什麼他們要殺掉絕地，還有......為什麼那些絕地要傷害我？」

Bail震驚地看著他，顯然不懂Obi-Wan所說的絕地傷害他這點。Bail把Obi-Wan拉到大樹旁，如果並不仔細看是看不見他們的，他壓低聲線說話，似是要避人耳目：「絕地大屠殺會發生的原因是因為Palpatine皇帝指他們是策劃複製人戰爭的背叛者，是想要破壞宇宙間的和平，從而擊取整個銀河。可是我並不相信這點，我認為這是皇帝想奪取宇宙的詭計。至於絕地會傷害你這點，我也並不理解，但我不覺得會發生這樣的事，我不知道你還記得與否，可你是個受人尊重及崇拜的絕地大師，而絕地是不可能會攻擊任何人的，除非他們是西斯或是會傷害他人。」

聽到Bail的話，Obi-Wan猶如喪失了說話能力，他是一個絕地大師？可是Darth Vader跟他說過他是一位來自Stewjon的議員，到底是誰在說謊？Obi-Wan思緒煞是混亂，如同無數螞蟻在他的腦內不斷漫無目地衝撞，他覺得不適。

大概是看到了Obi-Wan不知所措的樣子，Bail擔憂地拍了拍對方的肩膀：「你還好嗎？」這時Obi-Wan才如夢初醒地看向他：「我沒事。」Bail定是看穿了他的小謊言，比剛才更壓下聲線：「我知道帝國一直有研發什麼讓人失去記憶，可能藥物或是其他。還有，小心Darth Vader。」Obi-Wan皺起眉，不太喜歡對方認為自己應該要提防自己的戀人，但他還是把他的這個忠告當成是善意的提醒，他並不了解自己的愛人。

Obi-Wan並不曾想過今天他會獲得這般大的資訊，他接受Bail的好意，在這裏待一個晚上才回去Coruscant。但在得知了皇帝所做的事以及對自己身份的混亂讓Obi-Wan根本無法入睡，而且Darth Vader的缺席更是雪上加霜，他永遠都不能在愛人不在的情況下睡得好。

在他回程時，Bail的話仍然纏繞著他的腦海，他是個絕地大師、提防Darth Vader。可當Darth Vader終於回來他們的家後，這一切煩惱幾乎是一掃而空，不是因為自己的愛終於回來，而是被對方的傷佔滿了他的思緒。

Darth Vader回來時，Obi-Wan如常地給對方一個擁抱，可當他雙手環著另外一個人的腰間時，他確定自己聽到對方的悶哼。「你受了傷？」Darth Vader搖頭回應：「我沒事。」Obi-Wan看出對方逃避了自己的視線，他的雙手扶上了對方的雙臂上，堅定地說：「讓我看看。」

知道自己還是暪不過對方的男生嘆了一口氣，解開自己的上衣讓對方檢查自己的傷勢：「只是被光劍擦傷腰側，沒傷及要害，不要擔心。」Obi-Wan皺著眉頭小心地撫過對方包紥好的腰部，有些生氣地說：「你說過不會受傷的。」Darth Vader記得自己的承諾，他抱歉地一手把對方擁入懷，後者順從地靠在他的身上。他的嘴唇覆上男人的髮旋，喃喃低語地安慰他：「我知道，我知道，但我現在沒大礙。」

Obi-Wan閉上眼，耳朵靠在愛人的胸腔上，仔細聆聽對方強而有力的心跳聲。一拍、兩拍，他們心跳的速度逐漸同步，宛如世上最動聽的節拍，讓他不能自拔。在這個時刻，Obi-Wan忘卻了一切不確定因素，這個世界就只有他們二人。

男人本以為愛人的回歸會讓他的睡眠回復正常，但他沒料到惡夢竟然會找上他。開初時他睡得安穩，可當他睜開眼時，他看見自己身處在一個不知名的星球內的一座控制塔內。岩漿到處流動，炎熱的環境讓他不斷冒出汗水，甚至讓他覺得呼吸也有困難。

他知道這是個夢境，他仍記得自己在Coruscant的皇宮內睡覺，但是為何這個夢境如此真實？當他正想要研究這個地方時，他聽到控制塔外有人吼著：「我所做的一切都是為了你！為什麼你就是不清楚！」「不，你只是在做為了自己的事！你要做的是跟從原力的安排，即使那是死亡！」「不！我不會讓你死的！」Obi-Wan想要依著爭拗的聲音走去，但他被某些東西絆倒，整個人倒在地上。當他定睛看向是什麼絆倒他的時候，他才發現控制塔內佈滿了鮮血和屍體。他看著自己的雙掌，整隻手都是鮮血，他放聲大叫，然後整個情景開始天搖地崩。

Obi-Wan醒了過來，渾身都是汗水，Darth Vader那雙藍眼睛驚慌地看著他，彷彿他要失去自己了。「那只是個惡夢，Obi-Wan，不是真的......你還好嗎？」被問到的人仍然驚魂未定地大口呼吸著，他抬起隻手，看到掌上滴血不沾時他才鬆了一口氣，含糊地回應對方自己還好。

可明顯對方並不接受這個答案，毫不在意地用掌心撫上了Obi-Wan沾滿汗水的臉頰，後者閉上了眼向男生的手掌靠去。「你夢到了什麼嗎？」Obi-Wan睜開了明亮的眼睛，裏頭還帶著夢境所帶來的恐懼，他咬著下唇，不知從何說起。

Darth Vader耐心地等候對方，最終Obi-Wan深呼吸了一口：「我......在一個控制塔內，到處都是血液和屍體，我的手沾滿了鮮血。」被惡夢佔據了思緒的人沒有看到眼前的人頓時僵硬了一下，又逼使自己回復冷靜。

男生安撫地吻上了對方的唇瓣：「你沒有殺掉任何人，那只是個夢境。你要喝點茶嗎？」看見Obi-Wan點了點頭，Darth Vader才翻身離開溫暖的床鋪，走進廚房泡茶。茶香涌溢在房間各處，熟悉的香氣讓Obi-Wan放鬆了緊繃的神經，他接過Darth Vader遞給他的茶杯，把裏頭的東西一喝而盡。

Obi-Wan把空杯放到床邊的茶几上，又躺了下來，Darth Vader緊接他回到床上，緊緊地抱著對方：「我在這裡，睡吧，Obi-Wan。我愛你。」埋在自己胸膛前的Obi-Wan迷糊地哼了幾聲，很快便沉睡了。聽著對方平穩的呼吸聲，Darth Vader認為自己今天晚上睡不了了，他所擔心的事再次纏上心頭。

神奇的是當Obi-Wan再次醒過來時，雖然他記得自己曾作了惡夢，但他不再記得夢境的內容，完全忘記了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Stewjon這個是官方設定中Obi-Wan的母星  
> * Lothal是在Star Wars Rebels中，鳳凰小隊相遇，及Erza Bridger的母星。是較為多動亂的星球。


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這章稍為有點長，有點點肉渣  
> 另外由於涉及到夢境及現實交錯，這邊先提醒一下：  
> 斜體的是夢境，亦即回憶  
> 「Obi-Wan」是指現在的Obi-Wan，以第三者角度看夢境  
> Obi-Wan就是當時的Obi-Wan

Obi-Wan開始不停地做夢，這些夢境不盡然是惡夢，也有讓他放鬆身心的美夢。可是無論是哪個夢境也好，他都有種親歷其景的真實感，與其說是夢境，Obi-Wan覺得那更像是過往的回憶。他看見荒蕪的沙漠、身處於巨型的溫室，當中充滿了噴泉、他聽見小孩嘻笑的聲音，遠方傳來授課的聲音......這些景象都讓他身心舒暢。

可是他偶爾還是會身處在戰場之中，硝煙的味道、鮮血的觸感及其鐵銹味爭先恐後地湧入鼻腔，有時到了一個疑似是手術室的地方，強光打在他身上讓他睜不開眼。然而要說最纏勒他的惡夢必然是在那個岩漿四溢的星球，他能聽到兩人在爭吵打鬥，刀刃相交的聲音在空蕩的塔內回盪著。有時候他會看到兩把藍色的鐳射劍在橋上揮舞，他努力想看清執劍二人，卻總是只看到光芒打在二人的臉上，讓他看不到他們的樣子。

若Darth Vader不在他身邊，而他又做惡夢的晚上，他總會疲憊得不願離開床上去品嚐一杯他最愛的茶。也是因為這樣，Obi-Wan很快便意識到他不喝茶的話，他仍然會記得那些讓人不安的夢境，不可說他記得當中每一個細節，但至少他還記得那個滿是岩漿的星球。

他想起Bail曾提醒過他帝國研發藥物或是其他讓人失去記憶，或者不是藥物，而是滲入在他的茶葉中？這個念頭讓他不寒而慄，如果他的想法是正確的，那他必須停止使用那些茶葉。他還要在Darth Vader不在身邊的時候尋找有關那個星球的資訊，為什麼他會一直夢到那個地方？

自從Lothal開始了反抗軍的動亂，銀河宇宙各星系開始持續不斷地發生暴亂。Darth Vader從上次任務後發現一對絕地師徒協助反抗軍後，便被皇帝派去追捕他們。Obi-Wan得知愛人是去追捕絕地時，而自己曾是絕地一員，對方捕捉絕地這個念頭讓他覺得嘔心。

不管怎樣也好，他還有事要調查。趁著Darth Vader不在皇宮之時，他偷溜到市集上嘗試搜索不同的書籍。如他所料，除了關於帝國的書以外，一切有關於歷史的書本根本不存在於市集上。所幸的是他仍能找到有關各星系的書，他要在這些資訊內尋找有助他找出想知道的答案。

回到他們的住所後，Obi-Wan把兩本書放到茶几上，坐在沙發上，他決定先看關於星系的書，再讀有關帝國那本。後背靠在沙發的扶手上，手肘舒適地放到椅背上，調整到舒服的位置後便開始他的工作。

他先從知道的星球入手，他先尋找Darth Vader說他們相遇的地方——Stewjon。那是一個充滿著綠色山丘的星球，Obi-Wan的腦海忽然閃過他與一個男生在一片大草地上一起玩鬧，品嚐著水果。可那似乎是他小時候的回憶，他並不知道那個男生是誰，但猜想那大概是他的兄弟之類吧，那為什麼他再也沒見過他？

他嘆了一口氣便繼續閱讀，不過他意外地沒找到任何有關Stewjon議員的資料。他撫過光滑的紙張，滿腦子只浮現二字：「為何」。很快他便打消了這個念頭，說服自己這不過是書本資料不齊全後又繼續埋頭苦幹。

Naboo。他不記得自己為何會對這個星球有印象，但他確實知道這個地方的存在。他仔細閱讀書中的介紹文字，懊惱地發現自己一無所獲。他的雙指攀上了開始長出鬍渣的下巴，嘴巴輕咀嚼著Naboo這兩音節。

沉浸在自己思緒的他並沒有察覺到愛人的回來，直至被人從後摟著肩膀時他才意識到對方已經回來了。他轉過頭，看到的是跪在沙發後的戀人已經脫下了頭盔，露出了俊美的臉蛋。他闔上書本，腦袋靠上前，在對方的唇上留下一吻：「這麼快就回來了，我還以為你要再多花上兩三天的時間才會回來？」眼前的人點了點頭，便把額抵在他的頸窩間，肆意地汲取他的香氣。

「我想念你，很想念你。如果再看不見你我會死掉的，所以今天必須要回來一下。」Darth Vader在Obi-Wan的脖子上留下許多細碎的吻，被他弄得搔癢的男人笑著縮起肩膀。「這樣拋下責任可不好啊，我的殿下。」

這個稱呼讓二人都忍俊不禁。「你才是我最大的責任。」Obi-Wan心頭一暖，禁不住讓親吻落在對方的額上。這時Darth Vader才看到一本書躺在男人的肚皮上，他好奇地問道：「你在看什麼？」

Obi-Wan把書的封面翻了過來，稍微把它舉起讓愛人能看見這是什麼：「我快要悶死在這裏，所以出去買書了。」男生垂下眼低聲咒罵自己，很快那雙充滿歉意的湛藍色雙眼對上了Obi-Wan的雙眸。「我很抱歉，沒能遵守承諾。」對方顯然不解他所說的話，歪著頭看向他，眼中寫滿了疑惑。

現在是翠綠色的。Darth Vader不禁注意到對方的雙眼再次因為光線的折射而改變了顏色。好比Naboo每年吸引了不少遊客那連綿不斷的翠綠山丘。不，那甚至不能於對方的眼睛相比，至少它不能讓自己心跳加速得快要負荷，讓他迷戀不已。

他著迷地俯身親吻對方才回應：「我說過要和你出去的，抱歉。」此時，Obi-Wan恍然大悟地噢了一聲，他也把這事拋諸腦後了，急切想尋回記憶的他只是盤算著那個時候溜走比較好，而忘記了對方曾許下的諾言。「我得說我忘了這事。」Darth Vader佯裝生氣地半瞇著雙眼看著他，懲罰似的咬上了對方的肩膀。

Obi-Wan不怒反笑，他扭過身捧著對方的臉蛋，對準男生的唇瓣啵了一下。「那今天我弄晚餐，殿下？」Darth Vader不滿足地把他拉了過來，對著他的唇又是一陣啃咬。有時候男生的吻是溫和有禮的，但更多時候，他的吻都是帶有侵略性的，如同風暴，就像火焰，Obi-Wan總感覺自己沒有逃離的可能性。

不過他很清楚自己若制止對方的話，他還是會聆聽的，於是在他享受過與愛人的親密後便拉開了二人的距離。「那我去弄菜了。」Darth Vader順從的放開了他，看著愛人在廚房內忙碌的煮飯，心中不由得泛起一陣暖意。這是他一直渴求的事，每每看到自己的願望成真，他就知道他所付出的東西都是值得的，但仍然無法擺脫纏繞心中的恐懼。

Obi-Wan不介紹意獨自在他們的住所內，閱讀房間內原有的收藏以及HoloNet，但當Darth Vader回來後，他才意識到自己有多想念這個人。雖然他們只是有一搭沒一搭地聊天，但Obi-Wan還是感覺到無比的滿足。

當他們終於一起上床就寢時，那感覺是美好的。Obi-Wan覺得自己的靈魂因此而變得完整，躺在對方的懷中是讓他最放鬆也是最喜歡的事，他也會不再作惡夢。有時候他會在睡得朦朦朧朧中感覺到對方的吻不斷落在他的後背、頸上、臉上等等，他知道對方不是想要做些什麼，所以也不會多加理會這種帶著搔癢的甜蜜。

反正他也很喜歡被對方寵愛的感覺，Darth Vader讓他感覺自己不僅是他的中心，更是他的世界，被愛的感覺讓他沉溺。可是他並不像Darth Vader，總能夠把自己的心意都說出來，他不能常把「愛」這個字掛在嘴邊，只能盡力放開自己，用行動來展示他的感受。

就像現在一樣，他幾乎把整個身體都埋到了對方的懷裏，雙手環在對方的後背上，腦袋靠在Darth Vader的胸前。聽著對方的心跳，慢慢地睡著了。

_一道紅色的鐳射門擋住了面前的去路，眼前兩個人在面前揮舞著各自的鐳射劍，紅色與綠色的刀刃在交鋒。Obi-Wan知道自己又再一次做夢，關於過去的回憶，只是這次他不再是作為旁觀者的角色，而是困在了自己的身體內不能逃離。_

_他感受到慌亂又憤怒的感覺，腦中響著「快點快點」的警號，手中握著和他們一樣的劍，只是它散發著熟悉又溫暖的藍色光。在迅雷不及掩耳間，眼前手執綠色鐳射劍的人被全身刺滿了刺青的人插中了腰腹，倒地不起。_

_看到這個景象，Obi-Wan不禁放聲大叫了起來，心中泛起無盡黑暗，他只想把那人殺掉。現在的「Obi-Wan」雖然不知道自己為何會如此俐落地揮舞著鐳射劍，但他清楚知道自己對此毫不陌生，每一個步法、每一下揮動都是深深烙印在他的腦海中。_

_一番激戰後，那個紅皮膚的人終於死了。Obi-Wan馬上關了剛才透過神奇的力量而飛進手中的武器，衝到那個倒卧在地上的男人身旁，小心翼翼地把對方的頭擱在自己的臂彎內。「答應我，你要訓練那個男孩。」Obi-Wan顫抖著的聲線藏不住悲傷：「是的，Master。」_

_「他.....是天選者...他......會帶來平衡......訓練......」還未能把話說完，懷中的人已經逝去了。_

_「Obi-Wan」能真切地感受到失去摯親的人的那種悲痛，但現在沒有往時記憶的他根本就說不出眼前的人到底是誰。他更在意的是那個男孩是指誰，什麼是天選者，為什麼東西帶來平衡。這些問題他通通解答不了，在心底深處他知道這個男孩很重要，但到底他是誰，為什麼他現在不在自己身邊？_

_就像是聽到了他的疑問，他的夢境很快又跳到了另一個景象——他和剛才死去的男人，還有一個機械人身處在一個一望無際的沙漠中。Obi-Wan覺得他們走了很久，又好像只是眨眼間似，便走到了一個市集中。_

_他們走進一間店舖內，裏面充滿了各種讓人花多眼亂的零件，甚至有些機械人在待機模式，Obi-Wan煞是佩服能把這些零件功用都牢記著的人。年長者跟著老闆走進了店後，店舖內只剩下Obi-Wan和一個小男孩。_

_原本Obi-Wan並沒有發現小男孩的存在，只顧著看那些令人目不睱給的零件。直至那個小男孩問了一道問題，他才意識到這裹有個男孩坐在一張桌子上，湛藍色的大眼睛正好奇地看著他。他疑惑地詢問：「很抱歉，我剛才沒聽到你在說什麼，你介意多說一遍嗎？」_

_「我說，你是個天使嗎？那些飛行員說，那是宇宙間最美麗的生物。」Obi-Wan被他天真的言論惹得輕笑，他撫過男生柔軟的金髮，放輕了聲線溫柔地說：「謝謝你稱讚我漂亮，但就我所知，天使是不存在的，很抱歉。」聽到他的說話，小男孩的臉蛋失望地皺了起來，卻又很快便回復了剛才天真瀾漫的樣子。_

_「你有到過全宇宙嗎？」Obi-Wan搖了搖頭：「我並不認為有誰能探索過整個宇宙。」小男孩低頭思考著，看上去像是在盤算什麼。「那麼你怎能確定全宇宙都沒有天使呢？」小男孩的發言讓Obi-Wan不禁啞口無言，對方說得不無道理，畢竟宇宙間仍有大量星球未曾被人踏足研究，他又憑什麼說宇宙內並無天使這種生物呢？_

_得不到回應的小男生並沒有介懷，反倒是撐大了原來就炯炯有神的雙眼，真誠地對他說：「總有一天我會帶你踏足宇宙各處，我答應你，我會離開這裹的！」Obi-Wan不加思索便衝口而出：「我以為你是個奴隸？」對方馬上生氣地回應：「我是一個人，不是奴隸！」這時Obi-Wan才察覺自己說錯了話，馬上道歉。_

_「對不起，我不是故意的。」Obi-Wan靠在小男孩坐著的桌子旁，慶幸對方並沒有因剛才的失言而離開。雖然他明白這大概是永遠也不可能發生的了，但為了讓對方的心好過一點，他還是詢問道：「所以，剛才你說的話還成立嗎？帶我到宇宙各處？」_

_小男孩的情緒變化快得讓Obi-Wan跟不上，小男孩一洗剛才氣鼓鼓的樣子，展露出一個大大的燦爛笑容：「嗯！你會等我嗎？」Obi-Wan被對方的愉快感染了情緒，也勾出一個笑容：「會，但我不能在這裡等你。待你離開了Tatooine以後再來找我好嗎？」他知道他不應該作出虛假的承諾，但他很喜歡這個小男孩，所以不願傷害他。只見小男孩點了點頭，便向前抱著Obi-Wan的脖子，在他的臉上留下一吻，又害羞地回到原位。_

_「我是Obi-Wan Kenobi，你的名字是？」小男孩看向他，自豪地回答：「我的名字是......」在此情此景，一股看不見的力量把Obi-Wan扯了出來，只見一陣黑影略過，便再也看不到那個小男孩。_

Obi-Wan醒了過來，身邊的溫暖早就消殆而盡，取而代之的是洋溢在房間內的香氣。他拉好身上的睡袍，搖頭趕走仍環繞在身邊的睡意，走到客廳時不意外地發現了桌子上放滿了剛炮製好的食物。

當他正打算走進洗手間時，一隻大手把他拉進了一個溫暖的懷裏，他不由得發出一下驚慌的聲音。他看到Darth Vader向他靠去想要索吻，急忙地用雙手推開對方的臉。「不不不，我還未刷牙洗臉。」被他捂住嘴臉的人口齒不清地回應：「我不介意。」

Obi-Wan翻了下白眼，但還是不住勾起了嘴角：「我相信你可以等一下的。」語畢，他便掙脫了愛人的懷抱，溜進了洗手間。聽到戀人不滿的低哮，笑意更深。很快他便完成洗刷，坐到了飯桌上屬於自己的一側，便看到Vader捧著他們的早餐出來，坐到他的旁邊。

Obi-Wan拿起了餐具準備開動的時候，察覺到身邊的人怨恨地看著自己，他扭過頭問道：「什麼？」男生的眉頭皺得更深，聲音帶著怒意：「我的吻呢？」Obi-Wan不住失笑，主動靠上前在對方的唇上留下輕柔的一吻，意外他竟然沒有加深他們的吻。他不會說自己為此而失望，但確實不太習慣。無論如何，男生的表情看上去再沒有剛才的怨念，雖然還是佯裝著生氣，但Obi-Wan知道對方已經消氣了。

他們用膳後，為了彌補沒能和他一起到外面買書，Darth Vader決定和他到皇宮內逛，說是要帶他到一個他會喜歡的地方。在他們走著的時候，Darth Vader偶爾會向他講述路上所看到的裝飾有何特別。

Obi-Wan並不喜歡在皇帝內逛，他說不出確實的原因，但他能看見帝國對這裹的改造。他不知自己為何會在帝國成立前到過這個地方，這毫不合理，但他確定自己對這個地方十分熟悉，以至他能看出不同了的地方。例如這處原有的雕像消失了，燈光照著一無所物的地方，卻總感到一陣無法言喻的黑暗感。

可是有Darth Vader在旁，感覺就是有所不同。也許是因為對方在自己身邊；或許是因為他們緊緊扣著的手；或者是他們交換的體溫，Obi-Wan覺得自己受到保護，即使他知道他身邊的人欺騙了他，他仍然沒有任何辦法去討厭眼前的這個人。

他們停在一扇門前，雖然Darth Vader戴著頭盔，但Obi-Wan仍能感受到對方在面具下隱藏了那個魅惑的笑容。「我得說現在帝國還在建設中，除了維持這裏環境的工作人員外，基本都沒有人來了，我也不太清楚裏面現在是什麼情況，不過我猜你會喜歡的。」Obi-Wan疑惑地看向男生，看到對方把門扉推開後便把目光轉移至房間內。

當他看見房內的環境時，他不能自控地張開了嘴巴。與其說裏頭是一個巨型溫室，不如說他們更像是在裏頭建立了個迷你Naboo，無盡的草綠色映進眼中，連同山丘上潺潺落下的瀑布，柔和的氣氛不禁讓Obi-Wan放鬆下來。他情不自禁地踏進去，閉上雙眼彷彿能感覺到這個地方如同有生命似的在流動著。

沉醉在這個寧靜環境的Obi-Wan並沒察覺到Darth Vader已經把他的頭盔脫了下來放到地上，親瞘地從背後環抱著他的腰身，下巴擱在他的肩膀上：「你喜歡嗎？」Obi-Wan在他的懷抱內放鬆了自己，後背貼上了對方結實的胸膛。「很喜歡，不過為何你不早點跟我說這個地方？」

「抱歉，我總是忘記了。」帶著歉意的吻落到Obi-Wan的臉上，後者語帶笑意回應：「我會原諒你，不會像你一樣。」顯然他是指昨天對方因為自己忘了要一起到市集而咬了他一下，以及今早生氣地討吻這兩件事。男生懊惱地低吼了聲，制止自己想要咬上對方的衝動。

「如果你喜歡，這裏就是屬於你的了。」Obi-Wan詫異地轉過身，難以置信地抬頭看著Darth Vader：「這真的......超出了我的預期，但你不需要這樣做。」Obi-Wan的手掌放到他的臉上，男生順勢把自己的手覆上了他的，腦袋向溫熱的掌心靠去。

「只要你想要，我什麼也可以給你，即是那是我的生命。」Darth Vader真摯的說話讓Obi-Wan不由得來了一陣恐懼，他知道對方真的會做出這樣的事，他清楚對方話裏的黑暗，猶如他已經經歷過一次這對話。「不要這樣說。」

他看不透男生眼內所帶著的沉重及痛楚從何以來，如同他剛醒來時他所看見的，他仍然渴望把對方的悲痛抹走。「我愛你，Obi-Wan。」男生把唇貼上了他的，一下一下地靠上去。

Obi-Wan閉上了雙眼，被對方孩子氣的行為逗樂了，甜蜜地笑著，享受二人獨處的時光。隔了一段時間後Darth Vader終於停下來了，他抱歉地告訴Obi-Wan他現在得去和皇帝會面，不能再在這裏陪伴他。Obi-Wan了然地點點頭，再親上了他的勳爵一口便放開了對方，讓他先離開這裏。

當Darth Vader離開了這裏後，Obi-Wan隨意靠在一棵樹上，深呼吸了口清新的空氣。今早的夢境浮現在他的腦海裏，剛才他故意沒喝Darth Vader為他泡的熱茶，以免好不容易留下的那些過往的記憶仍能好好存下來，所幸的是男生沉醉在和他見面的喜悅而沒有察覺。

他想著夢中的那個小男孩，覺得那天真瀾漫的眼神似曾相識，那承諾、那行為......你是誰？來自沙漠的小男孩，現在你又在哪裏？

微風輕拂，雀鳥自由的鳴叫聲，溫柔的陽光散落在他的身上，舒適的環境讓Obi-Wan不禁很快又墜入另一個夢鄉。

_「不，這是不對的，我年輕的學徒。」Obi-Wan抱著胸站在他的住所的窗戶前，看著眼前一望無際的景色，Coruscant五光十色的夜景此刻映不進他的眼中。學徒所說的話讓他心跳狂躍得幾乎無法呼吸，他分不清到底是因為對對方泛上心頭的愛意或是恐懼而讓他有這樣的感覺。_

_他和他的學徒剛從Mandalore回來，他們受絕地議會命令而到那邊保護Satine議員，學徒在得知他和Satine曾經有過一段情後便總是皮板起嘴臉，一臉生人勿近的樣子。不要說是沒想到那是因為學徒在吃醋，他根本連對方會愛上自己的這個可能性都從來沒想過。_

_Obi-Wan並不是因為他不喜歡學徒而拒絕他，相反他早就愛上了這個年輕又貼心的學徒，他的重心、他的世界幾乎全是圍繞著這個男生轉動。但他是他的師父，而他們效忠絕地，不能存有依戀之心。他的學徒太年輕了，只是分不清對自己的只是依賴，而非愛意。他必須要制止學徒的感情，還有自己的，一如他當初和Satine所做的一樣，時間會沖淡一切。_

_聽不到背後傳來任何回應，Obi-Wan用力地嘆了口氣，就像這樣能把煩憂吐出來。「你只是分不清依賴和愛情，這會過去的。」他沒料到說完這句話後會引來學徒激烈的反應，學徒整個身軀貼到了他的後背上，從他的身後抱著他：「請不要否定我對你的愛，求求你。你知道我有多愛你，你是知道的。」_

_學徒脆弱的聲音讓Obi-Wan的心都要碎了，他討厭傷害他的學徒，但現在他不得不這樣做。他掙脫開男生的懷抱，轉過身看著他：「我們是絕地，依戀是禁止的；佔有.......」學徒這次沒有等他說完，雙手便抓住了他的手臂，憤怒地打斷了他的話：「佔有是禁止的，我知道！不要在這個時候教育我！你知道絕地規條是什麼，我也知道的！」總是這般情緒化。Obi-Wan默默在心中評價到。_

_「Obi-Wan」看不清男生的樣子，所有東西都是清𥇦的，唯獨對方的樣子就像是被人矇上了一層紗似，朦朧間他覺得自己能看到對方的雙眼。無論如何，這都不是「Obi-Wan」此刻要解決的問題，他得繼續審視這段過去，嘗試尋找有關的資料。_

_Obi-Wan的雙手攀上了對方寬闊的雙肩，輕輕握著：「那你應該明白我為何要制止你，這完全違背了我們曾許下的承諾，我不能讓這件事發生。」學徒洩了氣，雙肩垂了下來，但他永遠也學不會放棄，這不是他處事的方法。「你愛我嗎？」學徒的手撫上了Obi-Wan的臉頰，眼睛鎖定他的。_

_從何時他的學徒的身高長得能和他平視呢？_

_Obi-Wan這次沒有逃開，只是讓對方的搭在自己的臉上。「你是我的學徒，我......」「我不是師徒間的感情，告訴我，Obi-Wan......」被喚到的人別過了眼，不敢正眼看著他的學徒：「我愛你，但不是你想我回應的那種。」學徒的雙手捧著他的臉頰，不允許他不看著自己說出違心的話。_

_「看著我，然後再說一次。Obi-Wan，你愛我嗎？」學徒放軟了聲線想要哄他說出他想聽的話，以料之中得不到任何回應：「沒問題的，我們能把這段關係保持秘密，議會不會知道的，永遠也沒有其他人知道的。」他繼續引誘Obi-Wan把自己的心意說出來，可他沒料到對方在聽到絕地議會後反而會下定決心。_

_Obi-Wan在心中默默向對方道歉，按捺心中的痛楚，說服自己是個絕地，能摒棄所有感情。他用本來握著對方肩膀的雙手推開了學徒，把屏障建得更高，不讓一絲情緒透露出來。他直直地看著學徒的眼睛：「我不愛你。」看，這真的易如反掌，不對嗎？_

_學徒難以置信地再靠向他：「你不是這個意思，你是愛我的。不要對我說謊，求求你，不要這樣做，不要這樣對我。」Obi-Wan又拉開了距離，後背貼到了冰冷的窗戶上：「很抱歉，我年輕的學徒，但我並不愛你。」男生原本捧著他臉蛋的雙手無力的垂了下來，破碎地呢喃著「你在欺騙我」，後退數步便轉身大步離開這個空間。_

_Obi-Wan痛苦地閉上了眼睛，雙手環在胸前忍耐著胸口那要讓近乎要讓他窒息的痛，他深呼吸了一口氣，彷彿這是他唯一能做的事。這是正確的事，他必須這樣做。他答應過他的師傅要把學徒訓練成絕地武士，現在就只能夠期盼他們的感情能盡快消散。_

_「Obi-Wan」捂著胸口，他仍然能感受到這心碎的感覺。不過他知道這段回憶完結了，但夢境還在繼續，如他所料他又身處到另一個情境了。_

_他躺在地上大口大口地呼吸著，小腿傳來令他不解的重量和灼傷感，他勉強抬起頭，看看到底是什麼壓住了他。當他看清後心都碎了，他的學徒一臉蒼白地躺在他受了傷的腿上，這不是使他驚恐的原因，令他恐慌的是那男生的右臂以下的地方被斬斷了，血液無止境地從手臂中爭先恐後地跑出來。_

_聽到刀刃相交的聲音，Obi-Wan快速地看向聲音傳過來的位置，一個小綠人和一位滿頭白髮的男人正在揮舞各自的鐳射劍，他沒多餘的時間去留意身邊的環境，只想檢查他的學徒的狀況。_

_他艱難地撐起身體，好讓自己能坐起來，但是大腿的傷讓他無法順利地坐起來，嘗試了好幾遍才成功。他把學徒的腦袋小心地放到放好在自己的小腿上，讓對方能躺得更舒服。一隻手扯出腰帶，顫抖著為對方包紮，想要阻止血液的流失。_

_現在「Obi-Wan」知道了，他的學徒就是Ani，那個小男孩也是他的Ani。他的眼神、他那些熟悉的話、為了保護自己而失去了一隻手......他怎能看不出他們之間的關聯？當他想通了這點後，對方本來模糊不清的樣子瞬間清晰了起來。_

_男生因疼痛而落下的淚水在他的褲子上留下痕跡，俊美的臉皺成一團。他邊抽泣邊說著：「我很抱歉Obi-Wan......我應該要保護你的......對不起......」知道學徒所說的是他腿上的傷，Obi-Wan就覺得自己的心臟又被無形的力量捏住了，雙手捧著男生的臉蛋，抹去他那連綿不絕的淚水：「沒事的，我沒事。」_

_聽到Obi-Wan溫和的聲線讓Ani放鬆了下來，淚水也不再肆意滑下來。「我愛你，Obi-Wan......」他說得這是他最後一次能和Obi-Wan告白似，這讓Obi-Wan什麼也思考不了，相比師傅在他的面前死去，這種感覺兇狠得似是在蠶食他的生命。_

_「我也愛你......請不要離開我......」Obi-Wan低聲回應對方的愛意，讓自己的感情主宰身體，輕輕把唇蓋上對方的額上。聽到這句話的Ani滿足得像個孩子般輕笑起來：「再說一遍。」Obi-Wan知道對方的想法，他順從地再次說道：「我愛你......」_

_「我知道...我一直都知道。」_

後頸以及背後傳來柔軟的觸感使Obi-Wan不禁迷迷糊糊地睜開雙眼，看到的是Darth Vader正在把他放到他們的床上。瞥見他醒過來的男生在他的額上親了一口：「抱歉，但我不能讓獨自你睡在千泉廳裏頭。」Obi-Wan的雙手捧著男生的臉龐，把他拉了下來，熱情地親吻對方。Darth Vader被他突如其來的主動嚇了一驚，雙手也為免壓到Obi-Wan而撐在對方腦袋旁的兩側，但他很快便回過神來，把主導權奪回來。

舌頭侵進了Obi-Wan的口腔，邀請他的一起共舞，雙手從他的胸腔至腰身來回撫摸著。直至Obi-Wan低哼著暗示自己的快感時，Darth Vader緩慢地拉開他們的距離，享受對方慾求不滿似的繼續向他靠去，卻又觸不到自己而皺起眉來。

「怎麼這般熱情？夢到我了嗎？」Darth Vader得意地笑著，得到身下的人點頭回應後，他又寵溺地吻上對方的薄唇。「那個夢是怎樣的？」他把鼻尖對上Obi-Wan的，親䁥地磨擦著，湛藍的雙眼凝視他的。

Obi-Wan深知自己不能透露任何關於自己夢到過往的事，急中生智便編了個謊言：「我們去了探索宇宙不同的星球，只有你和我。」Darth Vader絲毫沒有質疑他，只是眼中蘊含著甜蜜卻又矛盾的痛楚，落在Obi-Wan唇上的吻也是帶著苦澀的。

Obi-Wan仍然記得過去Darth Vader如何為了保護自己而痛失一隻手臂，他情難自禁地再次坦露自己的心意：「我愛你，Ani。」這句話再次抹去了男生眼中的悲傷，也許有些東西永遠都不會轉變。

「我知道，我一直都知道，我也愛你。」眼前的人和夢中那個年輕的學徒的樣貌頓時重合了，Obi-Wan再次吻上對方的唇瓣。年長的男人低聲呢喃著：「我需要你，佔有我。」得到允許的男生雙手急躁地解開身下人的衣服，邊從對方的下巴開始向下輕啃。

距離他們上一次享受性愛已經隔了好一段時間，Darth Vader所留下那些霸道的痕跡差不多都消失了，於是他又再次烙下新的吻痕。鎖骨的位置佈滿了令人害羞的暗紅色，但Obi-Wan不介意，他只想和對方有更多親密的接觸。

Darth Vader的唇已經落到了Obi-Wan敏感的乳頭上，含著乳珠舌頭圍著它打轉，另一隻手則按摩著被忽視的乳頭，過了一會便轉換動作。後者主動挺起上身迎合對方的動作，男生十分清楚他每一個敏感帶以及如何令他情迷意亂，逐漸升溫的快感使他微微喘息著。

Obi-Wan半瞇著眼享受被男生服務，他的愛人繼續向下移動，扯下了他的褲子，一把含住了半硬的堅挺，突如其來的快感讓Obi-Wan不禁倒抽了口涼氣，吐出了色情的呻吟。「Ani.......」指尖插進Darth Vader柔軟的髮絲間，稍稍施力讓對方能含得更深。

男生吐出已經硬透了的性器，色情地自頂部舔至根部，吸吮敏感不已的囊袋。他的眼睛並沒有離開Obi-Wan的臉頰，如願地看著面色潮紅的對方閉上眼睛，兩片薄唇間不停漏出重重的呼吸聲，白晢的身軀佈滿了情欲的粉紅，這讓他看上去異常色情卻十分誘人。

Darth Vader放鬆了喉嚨，為對方來一個深喉。他再次含著對方的性器，感覺到它的頭部頂在他的喉嚨上，感覺並不太好受。不過他不在意，他只想讓愛人感到極致的快感。當他聽到Obi-Wan近乎失聲地喚出他的名字，看見對方弓起身體，趾尖用力地抵在床上，感受到他的雙手緊攥著自己的頭髮，以及射滿一嘴的精液，一切都是值得的。

他壞心眼地在放過戀人的性器前再次吸了下對方的馬眼，惹得身下人不能自控地顫抖著。Darth Vader靈巧地把自己身上的束縛全都解開，隨意扔到地上。無論Obi-Wan看過多少次對方的祼體，他都無法讓自己加速的心跳放鬆下來。他知道這並非情慾所致，而是為了能和愛人結合的興奮讓他被點燃起來。

男生的身體覆在對方的之上，對準他濕潤的嘴巴親上去。正當他打算從茶几內拿出潤滑劑之時，身下的人忽然用力把他翻到自己的位置，騎在他的跨下上。Obi-Wan看著現在身下的人露出了一個勝利的笑容，便轉過身讓自己對上了男生已經硬了的性器。

在那個瞬間，Darth Vader就明白了對方想要做什麼，他馬上想要制止他。可是他只來得及叫了Obi-Wan的名字，快感就由身下湧至腦海，讓他無力招架。他從來都不會要Obi-Wan為他口交，一方面是他光感受著Obi-Wan的性感的反應以及難以抑制的呻吟已經能使他的性器硬得發痛，另一方面是他怕自己會因而興奮至失控傷害了對方。雖說如此，但這個做法卻讓Darth Vader無法抵抗。

Obi-Wan在身下的人能作出任何反對前便含著了他的性器的頂端，按著以往Darth Vader的動作來對他做出相同的事。他本以為自己會為對方口交而有所猶豫，不過事實証明他能做的只有驚嘆對方的性器之大。

他的嘴巴張至最盡才能勉強吞下對方的堅挺，意戀情迷地想像這根大家伙怎能插進自己的身體內，幻想到這個情境讓他不禁色情地扭動著腰身，輕晃著在Darth Vader面前的翹臀。得到指示的男生色情地揉了揉對方結實的臀部，雙指勾開兩片臀瓣，在看見正在收縮著像是要誘惑他似的小洞時，毫不猶豫地伸出了舌頭舔了上去。

含著粗大的性器的Obi-Wan只能發出喉嚨發出悶哼，他感受著Darth Vader用手指開拓他的後穴，敏感的內壁被對方挑逗著，讓他舒服得上身癱軟在男生的腿上，但仍然沒有放開口中的巨物。

忽然Obi-Wan感覺到Darth Vader的碩大漲了一圈，腰部也向上頂著，還來不及反應這到底是代表什麼的Obi-Wan很快便被突如其來的液體嗆到，一部分下意識地吞進體內。他不適的咳嗽著，男生馬上坐直了身子，把Obi-Wan抱進了懷內，讓他坐在自己的大腿上，雙手緊張地拍著他的後背，好讓他緩過氣來。

很快Obi-Wan便不再咳嗽，因嗆到而紅著的眼角對上Darth Vader湛藍的眼眸，又再次獻上他的唇，把對方推到床上。Obi-Wan一邊和戀人親吻，一邊磨蹭對方仍未軟掉的性器。一隻手悄悄地伸到了他們的下身，扶著對方的堅挺讓它能進入自己的身體。

被愛人填滿的感覺實在是難以言喻的美好，整根性器終於沒入Obi-Wan體內時，二人不住滿足地低吟了出來。適應了被撐開的感覺的Obi-Wan很快便用撐在Darth Vader結實的胸腔上，上下擺動身體好讓二人感受到無比的快感。

他們沒有用過這種姿勢交合，Obi-Wan的重量加上二人的姿勢，性器頂至前所未有的深度，每一下都穩定的擊中了他的敏感點，快感吞噬了他。Obi-Wan覺得自己就像在船上漂泊著，他迷失在大海中，卻又不知該如何尋找出口離開，他能做的只有被大海的漩渦把他捲到更深入的地方。

「啊......Ani...好棒.......啊.......」Darth Vader看著Obi-Wan情動地仰起了腦袋，展露了剛才被他新烙上的痕跡，使他情難自禁地配合對方的節奏，抽插對方緊緻的小穴，雙手則撫上了挺立著的乳頭。Obi-Wan可憐地低聲抽泣，可是男生很清楚對方只是被快感沖得頭暈轉向，並非因為痛楚或者不舒服。

Obi-Wan放鬆下來，上身貼在身下人的軀體上，躺在對方強壯的臂彎內讓他主導性愛，毫不在意二人早已大汗淋漓。Darth Vader會意地捧著他的臀部上下抽插，讓對方能懶洋洋地靠在自己身上享受。

不消一會Obi-Wan便感到下腹逐漸收緊，快感把他拖到海中心，他迷失了，迷失在大海之中。 「要.....啊...Ani.......嗚......」Darth Vader把吻落到對方潤透了的額上，加快了抽插的速度，壓低聲線在他的耳邊說：「為我射出來吧，我的天使。」被這樣喚到的Obi-Wan渾身顫抖著迎上了高潮。

精液灑在二人緊貼的腹部間，Obi-Wan的雙手緊捏著Darth Vader寬闊的肩膀上，嘴巴發出近似哭喊的甜膩呻吟，內壁用力地咬住了愛人的性器，把對方也推上了高潮。溫熱的精液灌滿了他的小穴，這種如同被人標記的行為讓Obi-Wan的心臟狂跳著，他喜歡這種感覺。

Darth Vader總是會在他激烈地高潮後安撫他失控的情緒，一手撫過他的後背，一手撫上他的髮絲，仍帶著高潮餘韻的沙啞聲線在只有沉重沉吸聲的房間內回盪著：「我愛你，天使......」

當二人都緩過氣來，Obi-Wan累得連根指頭也不想動。他讓男生抬高自己的臀部，男生軟下來的性器滑了出來，失去了堵塞的精液令人害羞地爭先恐後溢出來，使Obi-Wan無意識地哼了聲。

「Obi-Wan，我們要去洗澡。」Darth Vader把玩著懷中人被汗水沾得濕透了的髮絲，只換來對方抗議似的悶哼。Obi-Wan把臉龐死命地埋在身下人的胸膛上，彷彿這樣做便能聽不到對方的建議，一覺睡過去。

「Obi-Wan，不把精液都弄出來，你會鬧肚子的。」「我很累。」男生為了對方撒嬌似的回應嘆了口氣，卻又因這鮮少見到的一面而勾起了嘴角。「那我抱你到浴室內，替你洗刷，這個建議可行嗎？我的天使？」Obi-Wan轉動著已經開始停止工作的腦袋，決定點點頭讓男生做他想做的事。

結果他們在浴室內按捺不住情慾，再來了一輪性愛，只是不如剛才般激烈，而是享受二人肉體及靈魂的契合。最終Obi-Wan累得幾乎失去意識，連什麼時候被抱回床上也記不起。

_Obi-Wan在不是他的床上醒過來，Coruscant這個夜下的城市所散發的光芒讓他分不清現在是幾點，但原本應該在床上的男生此刻不知到了哪裏。他輕掃過仍帶有微溫的床單，拉好身上的睡袍便決定去尋找他的男生。_

_他走出他們的房間，看見男生站在陽台上背對自己，雙手交叉放到身後。Obi-Wan看不見他的樣子，只見到微弱的光線照在男生的身上，把他的影子拉長了，讓他看上去更是落寞。他並不喜歡這種感覺，就像對方背負了全宇宙的責任在自己肩上，而他對此有種不好的預感。_

_「有什麼事在困擾你？」男生當然知道Obi-Wan已經在他的身後了，他淡然地回應：「沒什麼。」Obi-Wan走到他的面前，雙手捧著男生沾滿淚水的臉頰，指腹緩慢地抹去惱人的水珠：「我以為我們已經學會向對方誠實。」Ani只是默不作聲地別過眼，他知道Obi-Wan耐心地等著他回答，最終還是開口了：「我做了一個夢......就像母親死前我所夢到的......只是是關於你的。」說到最後一句時他才敢把眼睛對上對方的。_

_Obi-Wan看著Ani慢慢走到了沙發上坐下來，他沒有逼迫男生要馬上說出他所有的煩惱，他坐到男生身旁，一隻手搭在對方的大腿上：「你要告訴我嗎？」男生看向Obi-Wan的眼神就像想要被拯救的樣子，他又站了起來再次退開：「那只是個夢。」聲音含糊得不知是對Obi-Wan說，還是說服自己。_

_這次男人無需再說什麼，男生便繼續他未完成的話：「你死去了.......」聽到他的預視後，Obi-Wan也不禁屏住了呼吸，當他能夠組織好他的思緒以前，他的嘴巴先活動了起來：「是因為戰爭嗎？」Ani痛苦搖搖頭：「我不知道......」_

_Obi-Wan再次走到男生的面前，雙手攀到了對方的雙臂上輕撫著：「這只是一個夢......」他的雙手順著Ani的手臂滑下，微涼的雙掌握緊了對方溫暖的雙手。Ani回握了Obi-Wan的手，雙眼堅定地凝視著Obi-Wan那擔憂不已的眼眸：「我不會讓這變成真的，我答應你。我會變成史上最偉大的絕地，甚至能夠阻止人們死去！」_

_相比得自己有機會在對方的懷中死去這點，更讓Obi-Wan感到恐懼的是男生眼中越漸擴大的黑暗，這是不對的。「聽我說，我們不會真死死去的，只會以另一種方式存在於這個世上。你知道的，我們會成為原力的一部分。」Obi-Wan眼中的不認同讓男生激動地反對他的話，後者更抓著對方那雙已經被自己的溫暖了的雙手，連指尖都開始泛白。_

_「不要這樣說，Obi-Wan。我永遠也不會失去你的，在我死去前我都會一直保護你，無論要我怎樣也可以。」_

_「答應我如果我死了後，你必須要放手。」_

_「不，我不會讓你死去的，沒有東西能把你帶走。」他把Obi-Wan扯進自己的懷中，嗅著讓他安心的茉莉花香，心情平伏了下來，思緒卻如同在飛行比賽中無法靜止下來。_

_被他抱在懷中人的恐懼也無法被抑制下來，他固然不害怕死亡，畢竟這只是人生中最後一個過程，在他永遠閉上眼睛的時候只會有無盡的原力把他擁入懷抱。他懼怕的是他的Ani會因此而迷失了自己，做出他不願看見其發生的事。_

_現在即使被男生溫熱的雙手緊抱著，Obi-Wan不能遏止地感覺到身後不尋常的冷在吹拂他的全身，後頸上的汗毛都被這異常的溫度冷得豎起來，寒得他整個人都在微微顫抖，如同被掉進了Illum一樣冰冷。他無法解釋這怪異的情況，只能讓自己更加貼近對方溫暖的懷抱內。_

_這件事發生了以後不久，Obi-Wan便被絕地議會傳到Utapau去捉拿Grievous，只是他不知道當他把這個消息告訴Ani時，會惹起男生的不滿的反應。男生板著臉，一臉嚴肅地看著他：「我要和你一起去。」Obi-Wan馬上皺起了眉：「不，議會叫 **我去** ，不是我們。」_

_聽到他的話，Ani的臉變得更黑：「你是我的戀人，我要去保護你。」Obi-Wan的眉頭鎖得更深：「我是個絕地大師，我相信自己有能力追捕Grievous，不用你來保護我。」Ani的手握上了Obi-Wan放在桌子上的手，被握著的人把手心轉向對方的手心，十指馬上緊緊相扣。_

_「我知道，但你的安全是最重要的，我不能讓任何不好的事情發生在你的身上。」Obi-Wan嘆了口氣，抬起沒被握著的手，用姆指與食指按摩著眉心之間鼻樑的位置，原來是為了這件事。「留在這裏等我回來，我會沒事的。」男人嘗試安撫對方的情緒，但他知道這不會是件容易的事，有必要時他必須用上師傅的語氣來命令對方。_

_「不。」_

_「我們不能這樣做，我們是絕地。」_

_聽到最後一句話，男生馬上抽回了的手，滿臉通紅地向他吼道：「在我們是絕地以前，我們是個人！難道絕地議會比我更重要嗎？如果議會要你殺掉我，你是不是也會這樣做？」Obi-Wan瞪大了雙眼，難以置信地對方竟然會說出否定自己對他的愛的說話。_

_「你知道你現在在說什麼嗎？你怎會認為議會會做出這樣的事......我很抱歉，但我不認為現在我們能心平氣和地對話，等我回來再說。」Obi-Wan壓下心中的煩憂便離開了他們的住所，他不能再在這裏多待一秒，他最不想的就是和男生在這個時刻發生任何爭執。_

_男生並沒有追上他作任何解釋讓Obi-Wan更是懊惱，但他盡快把自己的負面情緒釋放到原力之中，不願因為對方一時意氣的話而影響了他做任務的情緒。當他已經準備好行裝前往停機坪時，一隻有力的手在暗處把他拉進了黑暗之中，熟悉的氣味讓Obi-Wan緊繃的神經放鬆了下來。_

_在這個地方，沒有人能看見這兩位受人尊重的將軍表現親瞘，他們的身體沒有一絲空隙。Ani的雙手捧著Obi-Wan的臉，絲毫不在意臉上刺人的鬍子，急切地說：「嘿，Obi-Wan，我很抱歉，我不是故意想和你吵，我知道你是愛我的，對不起。」他們的鼻尖相碰，交換著彼此的氣息。_

_Obi-Wan的雙手放在男生的之上，接受了男生的道歉。「我知道你不是故意的。」他的雙眼直直地看著男生充滿歉意的眼睛，向前獻上了一個蜻蜓點水般的吻：「我要走了。」Ani點了點頭，放開了Obi-Wan。_

_「願原力與你同在，我的天使。」_

_「願原力與你同在，我的愛人。」_

_Obi-Wan仍然覺得自己要和男生談一談生與死的問題，但至少這個短暫的相聚時間能讓他不再為此事而煩惱，連周圍的光線變得明亮了。_

_只是當他殺掉那個機械人後，不知為何他的軍隊會背叛了他。當他在懸崖上跌下來時，他滿腦子想著的就只有他的前學徒，他的樣子以及對方還是否活著，緊接而來的便是一大片黑暗。_

Obi-Wan深吸了一口氣便醒過來了，他感到自己被一股力量拉了回來。他看著眼前被晨光照耀著那深藍色的牆壁，是他和Darth Vader的房間。一手撫過男生原應睡著的位置上，那處的溫度已經消散了，於是他把睡袍拉好便去尋找他的戀人。

他看不見男生的蹤影，在他坐到沙發上時，他才看見那個一直被他忽視了的Hologram被移放至桌子上。他打開了裏頭的訊息，是Darth Vader留給他的口訊，說皇帝有要事派他執行任務，明天回來。

在他停止了喝那些茶以後他的精神一直都不佳，他質疑裏面除了抑制記憶以外的成份外還有什麼，也許還有壓抑他的身體機能的成份，他不清楚，只能倒了一杯水讓自己喝，然後帶上他的書籍到千泉廳內閱讀。

沉浸在書本及思緒間的Obi-Wan絲毫沒有察覺夜幕逐漸降臨，直至他把它們都看了遍他才把自身抽回現實。

在這些書籍中他得知了帝國是如何堀起的，他們把舊共和國的那些策動戰爭的絕地一舉殲滅，解放了那些受戰爭摧殘的人民。由於這些絕地是叛徒，因此帝國要求發現絕地的人都要把他們知道的都告訴當地官員，能得到一筆豐厚的奬賞之餘，也不會因為匿藏絕地而惹上任何危險。

這種殘暴不仁的做讓Obi-Wan覺得很噁心，他不認為絕地為了共和國的和平而作戰是叛亂的行為。絕地也不是想在宇宙間引起衝突，他們只是想要為宇宙帶來和平。

事實上Obi-Wan滿腦子都是數之不盡的問題，他認為皇帝不可能不知道自己的身份，那麼他為什麼又會允許自己待在這裏？是要以他當在利誘引出其他絕地？可是Obi-Wan並不會在HoloNet中出現，被絕地們知道。

而且在也恢復了的記憶內，他的愛人也是一位絕地，甚至是他的學徒，那麼為何現在對方會成為了皇帝的部下？根據Bail所說，絕地理應是守護宇宙和平的使者，為什麼曾是一員的Darth Vader現在成了追捕他們的人？

最重要的是，為什麼他現在會在這裏，為什麼他的記憶全失，為什麼Darth Vader說絕地是傷害了他的人？可是他碰到的那個絕地絲毫不像是要傷害自己？

Obi-Wan的頭痛得要命，不是因為這些問題所導致的煩惱，而是真正意義上肉體的頭疼，他覺得就像是有一個電鑽不斷在他的太陽穴上運轉，而他無法逃避這種折磨。他嘗試用雙手用力地按著腦袋的兩側，妄想這樣的動作能使他不再疼痛，但仍然無法阻止痛楚的擴散。

他無力地捲縮在草地上，模糊地憶起那次他和Darth Vader在執行任務那次他也經歷相同的痛楚，可是愛人的離席讓他煞是無助，他不知道現在有什麼能把他救出，脫離險境。

似是被折磨了整個晚上，Obi-Wan覺得自己會因為痛楚而死去。幸好他痛楚最終還是減退了，頭仍然很痛，但至少現在他能夠慢慢回到他的房間內。Darth Vader仍然還未回來，Obi-Wan知道現在不是軟弱的時候，但他真的很想看到男生的樣子，想要他的愛人就在自己的身邊抱著自己。他......需要他，即使他不知道對方到底做了什麼，縱使他知道對方有什麼是在暪騙他，他仍然愛著對方。

他躺在沙發上輾轉翻側想要入眠，卻無奈發現痛楚讓他無法入睡。他在想不如去喝點茶，那些茶應該能幫助他，可想起那些茶會把他難得想起來的記憶抹去，又強迫自己不準喝，寧願接受這疼痛。他不能在這個時候放棄他渴望得知的真相，他感覺到自己離它只有數步之距。這是不對的，有些什麼在向他叫囂到，讓他更是確信自己必須要忍受。

Obi-Wan打開了通訊器想要聯絡Darth Vader，希望能在聽到他的聲音後，一切都會變好。可是還未得到連上對方前，他便把它關掉，在心中因自己的魯莽而嘆了口氣，他怎麼能夠這麼任性呢？而且這樣做實在太不像自己了，他不喜歡這樣的自己，他應該要更堅強的。也許在他受傷甦醒後便被男生寵壞了，變得依賴對方。

_Obi-Wan的飛船在一個火紅的星球降臨，炎熱在他踏出機艙後向他侵去，身上厚實的袍子馬上把他悶得渾身是汗。他看到他的男生在塔上注意到自己後，毫不猶豫地向他衝跑過來。「Obi-Wan！你沒事！」對方用力地抱著他，用力得彷彿他是失而復得的寶物似的。_

_Obi-Wan把他的腦袋擱在對方的頸窩間，希望讓男生的氣味安撫自己慌亂不定的心，但他能嗅到的就只有血的鐵誘味，這讓他回想起對方在屠殺絕地的畫面。他推開了男生，驚恐地說：「你做了什麼？」男生沾沾自喜地笑著回應：「我保護了你，你沒有死去。」語氣中不帶一絲後悔，他自豪於自己所做的事情。_

_「我不用你來保護我，我只需要你在我身旁。」Obi-Wan難以置信地看著眼前這個已經變了的人，他不能就這樣放棄說服對方。Ani搖搖頭：「這樣不夠的，唯獨靠著我的新力量才能拯救你。」_

_Obi-Wan的雙手緊抓著男生的雙臂：「代價是什麼？你的本性善良，不要這樣做。」他急急地想要在對方仍然湛藍的雙眼中找出他光明的一面，但原有的光芒被一層黑暗蒙蔽了，他找不回那個他愛著的男生。_

_「我不會像失去母親一樣失去你，我已經變得比任何絕地能想像的更強，甚至是你。我所做的是為了你，為了保護你。」他的語氣仍然無比溫柔，但Obi-Wan能感受到的就只有一片黑暗以及寒冷。_

_不過他仍然不會放棄的，他必須要把他的男孩帶回來，要他與愛人戰鬥實在太殘酷了，這不會有好結果的。Obi-Wan顫抖著的雙手掃過男生被汗水沾濕了的頭髮，一如他以往安慰受惡夢折磨的男生一樣：「我們可以離開的，不再是絕地。我們能夠開展新的生活。」_

_Obi-Wan帶著祈求的眼神沒法打動早已被黑暗蒙蔽了心靈的男生，後者只是不改期待的語氣向他解釋：「我們不用再逃避了，我已經把和平帶給了共和國，甚至有能力打倒議長。」被對方說話中的黑暗所震驚的Obi-Wan向後退了數步，眼中盡然是心碎以及絕望。「你和我能夠統治宇宙，把東西變成我們所想的！」_

_Obi-Wan眉頭緊鎖，聲線難掩沙啞：「Yoda大師是對的，你讓黑暗面扭曲了你，你不是我認識的那個人。」聽到Obi-Wan所說的話，Ani只是惡狠狠地瞪著他：「不要再提那些腐敗的絕地，不準你背叛我！我所做的一切都是為了你！為什麼你就是不清楚！」_

_男人深呼吸，把軟弱釋放出來，讓自己變回那個完美的絕地，即使他還未能好好地處理自己的情緒：「不，你只是在做為了自己的事！你要做的是跟從原力的安排，即使那是死亡！」Ani的雙眼逐漸變成了金黃色，不再是那熟悉的海洋：「不！我不會讓你死的！」_

_Obi-Wan閉上了雙眸，右手碰上了掛在腰間的武器，把它抽出再亮起來：「我會做我必須做的事。」男生冷笑了聲：「Yoda指示你來殺掉我吧。絕地的地位果然比我更高，我永遠也不比他們重要。」Ani也亮起了他的鐳射劍，指向Obi-Wan。冷酷的眼眸不帶一絲愛慕，讓Obi-Wan墜入了冰窖，除了寒冷與心碎，他什麼也感覺不到。_

_他怎麼可以這樣說？Obi-Wan苦澀地想，卻無力把控訴吐出來。_

_他們的決鬥由Ani開始，男生先揮動他手上的劍向Obi-Wan斬去，被愛人的不理解使他滿腹怒火。如果事實不能說服對方，那麼他會用自己的方法令對方臣服。他們過往有過無數的訓練，他們熟知對方每一個動作，不用依靠觀察對方來預計下一個動作，一舉一動早已深深互相烙印到對方的身上。_

_Obi-Wan不斷提醒自己並不是在和對方進行練習，他們是在面對自己的敵人，這場決鬥至死方休。只是他沒想過這件事會如此困難，他想要扔下自己的光劍不再戰鬥，不單是身體的疲憊，而是心靈上的厭倦。但他是個絕地，除了殺掉男生以維持和平外，他還有什麼選擇？很快他便發現他總會把一片空間留給對方，他不會把對方逼到邊緣位置，他真的能夠殺死他的戀人嗎？他不敢細思。_

_他所知道的就只有他必須繼續揮舞手上的劍，男生一手捏著他的脖子，力度強得幾乎要把他的頸項折斷，更別說他看著那藍色的鐳射劍就在他臉頰稍低的位置，快與他的頸部來個親密的接觸。_

_「Obi-Wan」跟著自己和男生走進了遍地屍體和開始變啡色的血液的控制室，與早前他所夢到的境況一模一樣。Darth Vader沒有騙他，自己確實沒有殺人，因為殺人的是對方。「Obi-Wan」環著胸，真相已經在他眼前了，是因為自己才令愛人墮落，是因為自己宇宙才被黑暗籠罩著。他感到無助，感到內疚，一切都不應該演變成這樣的，不應該。_

_他倆從停機坪打至控制室內再到塔外，外面的岩漿急速地流動，於他們不經意間蠶食了他們身處的位置。在他們尋找一處能立足之地時，他們仍然毫不猶豫地向對方揮著手中的劍。Obi-Wan先看見岩漿瀑布下有一塊大型的板塊能讓他站著，他不加思索地一躍而下。男生後快跟從他的腳步躍至板塊旁的機械人上。_

_他們互相緊盯著對方卻不再動作，Obi-Wan依然抱有希望，想在金黃色的眼眸中尋找出他愛著的男生，但他無法看見除了憤怒和憎恨以外的情感。男生再一次向他吼出一項建議：「加入我，Obi-Wan，不要逼我傷害你。」Obi-Wan嘗試平伏自己的心情，冷靜地回應：「你知道我忠誠於民主和共和國，我 **永遠** 也不會加入你的。」Ani失望的眼神在他的心臟上鑽出了一個洞，這麼多年來對方也不知道自己的取向嗎？_

_無需再多說，他們讓刀刃再次交鋒。岩漿流過的聲音也好，刀刃相交的碰撞聲也好，都沒能夠和Obi-Wan心碎的聲音相比。汗流浹背的Obi-Wan覺得呼吸被頂在喉嚨間，不能吐出也不能咽下。熔岩的熱力以及煙霧讓他無法暢順地呼吸，使難受的淚水泛上了眼眶，卻又不足以滴下來。_

_為了轉移這種難以喘息的感覺，他只能專注於看著Ani那與自己相同顏色的劍，防禦、攻擊。Obi-Wan的雙眼看著那把鐳射劍，心卻在男生身上。他的餘光看到男生的背後有一片高地，他再次先對方一步奪取那片土地。_

_Obi-Wan向Ani喊到：「一切都完結了，我站在高地上！」他打從心底深處希望對方不會再次跟上來，他還是無法決定他的行為，他深明自己必須要殺了眼前的野獸，但同時也不肯定他能否做出違背情感的行為。_

_然而對方從來都不是個知難以退的人，他只是惡狠狠地死命瞪著Obi-Wan，憤恨地說著：「不要低估我的力量。」語畢，他便向他襲去。_

_在這一個瞬間，Obi-Wan關閉了手上的劍，決定放棄抵拒。他疲憊不已，不能再繼續為宇宙戰鬥下去，無法傷害他耗盡生命、全心全意愛著的男生。當他感覺到鐳射劍貫穿了自己的身體，他只有解脫的快感，沒有想像中的恐懼。至少他不會目擊對方如何殘酷地對待這個宇宙，至少他是死在愛人的懷裏，至少他仍能最後一次嗅到男生的味道。_

_咻的一聲，男生也把光劍關掉了，血液失去了栓塞的傷口馬上湧出，Obi-Wan能感覺到腹部已經被血液沾濕了，他閉上眼悶哼著，倒在男生的懷中。Ani帶著哭腔的聲音在他的耳邊響起：「原力啊......我做了什麼......不要奪走他......我不是故意的，原力啊......留在我身邊，Obi-Wan.....我愛你......我沒想到...原來是我......不要走，Obi-Wan......不......」_

_Ani抱著軟弱無力的Obi-Wan跪在地上，小心地讓愛人躺下來，靠在自己的臂彎內。男生絕望地看著懷中蒼白的人，無法接受自己竟然是殺掉了愛人的凶手。Obi-Wan吃力地撐著想要很想闔上的雙眼，意外地看見對方金黃色的雙眼變回了熟悉的湛藍，他艱難地勾勒出一個笑容，他就知道Ani的心中仍存有善。_

_Obi-Wan從第一眼看見男生時候就知道自己對對方沒轍，他從來都不想看見對方眼中存有任何一點心碎的痕跡，他盡了人生中最大的努力安慰對方：「......看來.....你還是比絕地重要.......咳咳！」一大波血液自體內湧出，難以抑制地咳了出來。他想要抹去對方連綿不絕的淚水，但莫說是抬起手，他連一根指頭也無法動。_

_聽到他的話，Ani更不能止住眼淚，淚水淹沒了他眼中的Obi-Wan。「不要這樣說......留在我身邊......我愛你...我錯了.....讓我補償.....我會做你指示的所有事......嗚......Obi-Wan......不要走......」為什麼他是天選者卻要遭受這種痛楚？他不是原力選中的命定之人嗎？_

_Obi-Wan皺著眉，硬是努力撐著逐點逝去的意識，他知道這是他最後的話了：「你是我的全部，Anakin......我愛你.........」他目光渙散，無法聚焦男生的模樣。可是他彷彿能聽到伴隨著男生失控的叫喊聲，遠處還傳來引擎的聲音。但這又有什麼所謂，反正一切都完結了。_

Obi-Wan的淚水不斷絕地滑下來，把枕頭都沾得濕透了，渾身蓋滿了黏人的汗珠。他大口大口地呼吸著空氣，彷彿他好幾個世紀都沒有呼吸過似的。他記起了所有事，從Qui-Gon大師把男孩交給他，到在Mustafar決鬥的情境也好，全部都回到了他的腦海裏，包括生命中最重要的人。

**Anakin Skywalker。**


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 配合食用BGM：No Light, No Light（by Florence + the Machine）  
> 這首歌是文章的靈感來源，同時也是標題的由來～！

當Obi-Wan恢復了記憶後，完全不知該如何是好。他嘗試觸及原力，但一如所料他與原力之間像是被一道高牆阻隔了似的，使他不能碰觸到那讓人最好安心的盟友。他覺得自己在一個冰窖內動彈不得，房間內的四壁向他不斷壓去，黑暗在吞噬他。他想吐，想大叫，但他最終還是選擇深呼吸，讓自己冷靜下來。

他坐在沙發上，細思這一年多裏他和Darth Vader相處的情境，那時他不懂對方眼中的悲傷，但現在他全都明白了。Obi-Wan按摩著自己的太陽穴，想要嘗試找出舒緩頭痛的方法，不過他仍然是失敗了。

Obi-Wan深明既然於Mustafar的時候他不能把他的Anakin帶回來，現在的他更是沒有可能做到這一點的了。他無法面對現在的Darth Vader，那個人已經不再是自己熟悉的學徒，對方只是披著Anakin皮囊的人，內心是邪惡的西斯。

但真的是這樣嗎？Obi-Wan內心深處傳出一道問題，他嘆息，整個人陷進了柔軟的沙發上。Darth Vader的雙眼從來沒有在他的面前變成那可怕的金黃，眼睛是靈魂之窗，那是Anakin的眼眸。可是Palpatine的雙眼也從來沒有顯示出任何他是西斯的跡象，但他仍然誘騙了自己的學徒，不是嗎？

不過對方從來沒有傷害他，有的只是無微不至和無盡的溺愛，相比Anakin有過之而無不及。也許是因為他們從來沒能在絕地聖殿中做出這樣的行徑，又或是在Mustafar的時候，自己的「死去」讓對方知道自己在他的心目中有多重要，他不知道。除了那次Darth Vader在他面前殺掉了那個年輕的絕地武士，其他種種蹟象都告訴他，也許Anakin還在對方的心中。

他想起那個死去的絕地武士，年輕得很，Obi-Wan也確信對方還是個未能正式出師的男生，甚至也未曾上過戰場。那個武士的師傅會死去是因為自己，那個男生會死去也是因為自己。想到這點，他的心臟便難以制止地絞痛起來，用力的呼吸也無法阻止近乎缺氧的狀況。這樣他確定了自己必須要逃離這個地方，他不能再在這裏，要逃到帝國找不到他的地方，不過首先他要找回他的光劍。

Obi-Wan先在他們的住所內尋找他的光劍，心中也料到他的光劍不會在這裏，實際上他尋遍了他想到的地方，不論是房間還是到了聖殿內也找不到。最終他得出的結論是他的光劍不是在Darth Vader的手中，便是在Palpatine那處。他嘆了口氣，心中盤算著是否應該在Darth Vader回來之前便逃走，即使沒有任何武器在身邊，也使用不到原力。

當他走在回去住所的走廊時，身後的空氣倏然變得冷冽起來，他警惕地轉向身後看看來者何人，看到的是帶著黑色頭盔的男生，對方那駭人的頭盔讓Ovi-Wan看不到他的表情，他禁不住緊張起來。

他會發現自己恢復了記憶嗎？

Obi-Wan強迫自己冷靜下來，以最自然的方法來調整心情，縱使深呼吸了好幾口也無濟於事。直至Darth Vader的手覆上了他的，冷硬的電子音溜進他的耳朵中：「怎麼了，Obi-Wan？你在顫抖。」這時他才發現自己擔憂得連手都在抖顫，死亡不可怕，只是面對扭曲了的愛人讓他吃不消。

被握著手的人搖搖頭，牽上對方的手才回應：「我想我太餓了，昨天你走後到現在我都沒吃過東西。」Darth Vader姆指安撫地來回磨蹭他的手掌，然後把他帶回他們的房間去。

回到房間，Darth Vader馬上把那礙事的頭盔脫下來，在Obi-Wan的唇上輕親一口便輕聲說道：「你先休息下吧，我弄點什麼給你吃。」絕地大師點點頭，安靜地坐到沙發上，看著還身穿披風的男生為他料理食物。

他想起他來自Tatooine的學徒以往也是這樣為他炮製食物，他從來都不介意自己把什麼食物吃進肚子內，反正只要它們能夠充飢便已將足夠了。可是他的學徒大概是習慣了照顧他的母親，他總說絕地所提供的食物不好吃，到外頭吃飯也非常不健康，結果形成了一天三餐都由Anakin弄飯的狀態。

那他眼前的人到底是Darth Vader還是Anakin呢？Obi-Wan為這問題低頭嘆息，他不知道自己應該怎樣看待對方。當然說的話，想像Anakin已經死了是較容易的方法，他不用想像對方為了自己做出可怕的事情，而是死在西斯的手上，這樣他仍能愛著他的男生。即使他現在要逃離對方身邊甚或是帝國，也不致於難受至死。

可是若認為Anakin仍存在於那個軀殼之中，那Obi-Wan不得不承認對方的墮落，那些性命全都歸咎於自己。在這個情況他會想盡辦法把對方帶回光明面的，如果對方願意，他可以拋下所有東西和他一同遠走高飛。但最重要的問題是，對方仍然存在嗎？

「Obi-Wan？」看到Obi-Wan仍然一臉神遊的Darth Vader不得不把他叫回來，這時被喚到的人才把魂魄拉回來，走到飯桌邊坐下。這頓晚餐在一陣沉默中靜靜溜走，Obi-Wan想要說點什麼，但話都嘴邊不是吞回肚子內，就是咽在喉嚨間不能吐出。他想裝作自己沒有恢復記憶，但那個失去記憶的人並不真的是自己，要他回到那個狀態只會讓他不適。

本來就吃得不多的Darth Vader在這頓晚餐中幾乎沒有下嚥，他只是抿著嘴，毫無聚焦地看著桌面，等待Obi-Wan用膳完畢。在絕地吃完他的晚飯後，還未來得及搪塞對方先離開，便被男生一把拉到對方的懷中，坐在他的大腿上。

風暴席捲他們之間，Darth Vader一言不發地侵略對方的口腔，雙手勒在Obi-Wan的腰間，讓他幾乎喘不過氣來。Obi-Wan雙手放在愛人的肩膀上，心中壓下了想要推開他的衝動，收緊了指間的力度，指尖近乎沒入於對方的肩上。

這個吻讓二人都喘著氣，彷彿剛打了一場激烈的打鬥似的。Darth Vader凝視著Obi-Wan的雙眼，悲傷自眼底下不能抑制地湧出來，他已經在Darth Vader的眼中看見過無數次這種熟悉而當時又不清楚的痛苦了。多年來的相處讓他很明白對方這個眼神是代表什麼，每當Obi-Wan把要前往一個長時間的任務時，或是Obi-Wan做了些什麼拒絕對方的愛意時，或者他做了什麼事，害怕Obi-Wan會離開自己的時候，這個眼神就會出現了。

Darth Vader在乞求Obi-Wan能夠留下，後者甚至有種感覺對方在請求自己能夠拯救他，Obi-Wan無法得知他是因為已經知道了自己回復記憶，還是只因為今天自己對他的過於冷淡而致。昔日的遊說家此時只能咋舌，無論是哪種也好，他都不知道該如何回應，在還未能確認對方是否真的得悉自己已經記起一切事以前，他都不能選擇自己說出來，自首這方法並不明智。也許Obi-Wan只是不想破壞現狀，不捨得離開對方。

這萬千愁緒只能轉化一個動作，他的手輕搭上對方的髮絲上安撫著。Darth Vader的額頭擱在他的肩膀上，輕聲地說：「我愛你.......Obi-Wan。」他在對方看不到的地方咬著了下唇，猶豫了一下才回應：「我也愛你。」

他們就這樣坐著抱在一起，身體與對方交纏，心中卻各懷思緒，分隔千里。Obi-Wan先離開對方這個懷抱，回到床上。本來就已經難以入眠的Obi-Wan在千絲萬縷的思緒讓他更無法入眠。他仍然要等到Darth Vader處理好事務回到床上，從背後擁著他入眠，即使對方的身體很溫暖，對方的心仍然是冰冷的。

Obi-Wan不能了無牽掛地酣睡，只能淺淺入睡，因此在夜裹聽到客廳傳來低語聲，加上身後的溫度不知何時消失了，他很快便從淺夢中驚醒過來。他躡手躡腳走到房門邊，看看到底對方在深夜中和誰通訊。

只見Darth Vader穿著好一身裝備，頭盔也罩住整個臉蛋，絲毫不像一個剛才仍在床上睡覺的人。他卑微地單腳跪在地上，通訊裝備的淺藍色燈光映在他的面罩上，Obi-Wan稍微抬起眼睛，看到通訊裝備中的人是那個邪惡的西斯大帝，他馬上皺起了眉頭。

「Lord Vader，我可以感覺到原力中有一股波動，他甦醒過來了嗎？」

「我不這麼認為，Master。這陣子我都有好好監視著他，他不像是恢復了記憶。」

「真的是這樣嗎，Lord Vader？」

「是的，Master。」

「很好，很好。但如果他真的恢復了記憶，你是時候要殺死他了。」

「.....是的，Master。」

「他是你的弱點，是必須刪除存在。」

「......」

「我已經給予過太多機會讓你嘗試你的實驗，不成功便要拋棄實驗品，你是知道的。」

「是的，Master。」

「你要做的是維護宇宙間和平，必須心無雜念。」

「是的，Master。」

Palpatine莫名其妙地發出了令人顫慄的笑聲，便掛斷了他們的通訊。Darth Vader站了起來，轉過身便看見Obi-Wan雙手環在胸前站在他的身後，眉頭上揚成八字，兩眼無神地望著他。Darth Vader的心不由得來了一陣恐慌，他馬上把頭盔扔到地上，讓自己的眼睛能直接對上愛人的雙眸。

Darth Vader小心翼翼地走上前，緩慢地走向對方身處的位置，生怕會嚇壞眼前的愛人。只是每當他前進一步，對方便向後退一步，不願意讓他接觸自己。Obi-Wan的眼中寫滿了難以置信還有受傷，他無法相信自己剛才竟然聽到自己的愛人和別人討論要殺掉自己的問題。

「你怎麼可以這樣做？」Obi-Wan的聲線無法隱藏聲音後所帶著的心碎，滿眼通紅但不允許淚水滴下來：「你想要殺掉我，因為我是什麼......失敗的實驗品？你認為我是3PO或是R2嗎？你怎麼可以這麼殘忍......」他無助地搖頭，無法再看向眼前的西斯。

「不，我愛你！Obi-Wan，我絕對不會傷害你的！相信我！」Darth Vader大步走上前，想要把對方擁入懷中，卻因為絕地抗拒的樣子，雙手尷尬地浮在空中，最終只能無奈地垂在兩側。「我很希望相信你，真的。我想過你應該是愛我的，我知道你想要補償我，在我受傷以後。但當我聽到你和Darth Sidious的對話，我怎麼還能夠相信你還是Anakin，而不是Darth Vader？」

Darth Vader的眼中滿是恐懼，他沒有想過對方竟然會回復記憶，世界在一片一片瓦解，身上穿著的盔甲一點一點剝落，驚慌侵佔了他的軀殼。「你不應該恢復記憶的...不應該。Master會殺了你的。」男生低語著，不知是說給自己聽還是予Obi-Wan，可他的說話仍然能傳到對方的耳朵。

Obi-Wan痛苦地閉上了眼睛，「Master」，多麼諷刺的稱呼，他曾經是男生的師傅，但只是往日一個回憶。「難道你覺得我應該這樣被你控制餘下的一生，變成一個由你塑造的玩物？我不是你的機械人，Anakin，你不能夠把我的記憶抹去後再把我困在這裡，你知道的。」他睜開了雙眼，絕望地望著眼前的西斯。

此刻Obi-Wan雙眸變得黯淡無光，往昔讓Anakin或是Darth Vader迷戀不已的明眸失去了應有的顏色，宛如眼睛的主人一樣，灰暗。他從來沒有看過對方的眼眸能透露出如絲絕望的灰，彷彿世界已經到達了盡頭，猶如這地方已經再無有任讓他留戀之物。Darth Vader極渴望能讓那雙眼能再次染上動人的色彩，這不是他的戀人的顏色。

「告訴我，多少人因為我而......死去。」Obi-Wan用力地呼出一口氣，想要在對方口中得知這個事實，但得不到對方的回應。Darth Vader深明自己不能回答對方，他知道自己做了數之不盡的可怕的事情，如若讓對方得悉自己做過的事，他一定會離開他的；若然對方知道自己變成了怎樣的怪物，他一定逃離自己身邊的。

他很清楚自己回應後會面臨的後果，所以他只能選擇沉默。事實上即使他要說話，也不知道應該要說什麼，畢竟自己所做過的事二人早就心知肚明。他知道Obi-Wan想要事實的全部真相，包括他不知道的事，想要分析現況，好尋找解決的方法，典型的Obi-Wan。

可是他不願因為這樣而再次親手破壞了他們好不容易建立過來的關係，不用細思，光是想想Obi-Wan會離開自己便已經讓他窒息了，他不能失去對方，永遠，絕對不可能發生。他無法想像生命中失去了Obi-Wan會是怎樣一個滋味，也許靈魂會隨著對方離開自己的身體，讓他這個人只剩下一個軀殼。他不能失去Obi-Wan，不能，不能，不能。

「告訴我，你在茶裏放了什麼；告訴我，你對我做了什麼，為什麼我不能使用原力；告訴我，為什麼不讓我在Mustafar死去！告訴我原因，Anakin！」他越說越激動，說到最後他所感受到的已不再是開初得知的悲痛，而是燃燒著指責對方的憤怒。

可是在他心底深處，他很清楚知道自己憤怒的對象不是對方，而是自己。倘若自己當時能救下Qui-Gon讓他成為Anakin的師傅；如果自己當初有更加提防Palpatine讓人不舒服的故意親近Anakin；要是自己那時能夠把Anakin教好的話，那麼現在這一齊都不會發生，共和國不會滅亡，宇宙不會處於水深火熱間，更重要的是，Anakin也不會墮落。他辜負了Qui-Gon的期望，他是個失敗的師傅。

當Darth Vader聽到他的一句「為什麼不讓我在Mustafar死去」時，他幾乎氣得燒紅了眼。他怎麼敢這樣說！「你寧願死去也不願望留在我的身邊嗎！」他還是沉不住氣，打破了沉默，向對方咆哮到。他可以容忍Obi-Wan對他的所有指責，但他無法接受對方這樣的想法，他不應該想著死去也不願留在這裏的。

Obi-Wan顯然被他突如其來的吼叫嚇得頓了一下，兩眼瞪大看著對方：「這不是願不願意留在你身邊的問題，而是你應該比誰都要了解我對共和國的忠誠，而且你不應這樣強行把我的性命延續下來，你應該讓我回歸原力的。」他深深吸了一口氣，腦內回想起以往他們就這件事已經作過無數次爭論，他很清楚這次的結局也不會朝向一個好的方面。

「為什麼你永遠都不明白？我愛你，所以我會用盡方法把你留在這裏！」Darth Vader再次向Obi-Wan逼去，這次後者沒有後退，直直的站在原地讓對方走過來。「這不是愛情，Anakin，這只是你的佔有慾，如果你真的愛我，你會放我走。」那雙眼睛寫著的堅定讓Darth Vader的怒火燒得更旺，他無法理解為何對方一而再，再而三的想要逃離自己，即使他完全不知道自己作過什麼難以言喻的事。

「讓你失去記憶是正確的，至少你不會想著要怎樣離開我的！」看著西斯的色彩浸透了Darth Vader的雙眼，Obi-Wan的心差點就不會再跳動了，這是他頭一次看見對方的雙眸變成了醜陋的金黃。他嘗試調整自己急促的呼吸，讓自己冷靜下來：「我不會成為你的玩物的，Darth。」

Darth Vader已經縮短了二人間的距離，他用力的扳起Obi-Wan的臉，兇猛地吐出每一顆字：「我、不、會、讓、你、離、開、我、的！」在Darth Vader沒有察覺之時，對方已經搶過自己掛在腰間上的光劍，迅速跑到自己的身後，亮起那把血紅色的光劍指著對方。

西斯瞇著眼，危險地看向對方。「放下它，Obi-Wan。」他的語氣中有著不可違抗的命令，但Obi-Wan並不是他的下屬，他無需聽從對方的指令。Obi-Wan沒有進一步的移動，沒有後退逃離，更沒有向前攻擊對方。他知道自己一旦離開了這房間，Darth Vader便會下令暴風兵捉拿他。

看出了絕地的猶豫，西斯冷靜而優雅地緩步走上前，魅惑的聲音誘惑地響起：「你可以殺了我，Master。我對你做了這麼多壞事，我值得死去，不是嗎？殺死了我，你便能解脫了。」他一邊說一邊再次向對方逼近，金黃色的雙眸緊盯著Obi-Wan灰色的雙眼，後者只看著對方而仍然不為所動。

直至Darth Vader已經走到了Obi-Wan面前，光劍的尖端與他的心臟只有一指之隔，對方若要殺他是易如反掌的事。若Obi-Wan想要離開他，就只有殺死了他，他才會把他放走。但他們都很清楚Obi-Wan做不出這樣的事，如果他想要殺掉Darth Vader的話，他早就在Mustafar成功了，不過他做不到。

Darth Vader臉上掛著從容不迫的虛假笑容，把手移到了對方緊握著光劍的手上，關掉了光劍，把它奪回來掛回到腰帶上。「你永遠也不會知道當初為了讓那個西斯拯救你是有多困難，為了讓你失去記憶和對原力的敏感讓我幾乎以為你真的要永遠離開我了。但感謝原力，幸好最終你存活了。可是你不知道你體內的原力有一部分是我的，所以你才會在我不在身旁時感到特別累，你的身體，你的思想，你的心臟，全都是我的。你永遠也不能離開我，雖然我也不想你像之前一樣溫順，但你必須要在那個狀態才不會被Palpatine殺掉，我會保護你的，而我也知道你會再次捱過那個療程。」

聽到Darth Vader的剖白讓Obi-Wan心生恐懼，驚慌的感覺傳遍了他的全身，像是電流般讓他輕微抖顫。他知道眼前的人是純粹的西斯，Anakin已經消失不見了，但他仍然無法殺掉對方。「你想做什麼？」Darth Vader享受著從原力傳過來的恐懼，臣服他，然後他會把一切都會還原基本的。

他捧著Obi-Wan蒼白的臉蛋，讓自己冰冷的嘴唇親上去。「幾天後你便會知道了。你會留在這裡，直至我回來。」看到對方順從地重複了他的說話，他不得不欣賞絕地的把戲，這讓所有事都變得順利起來。不過他得說自己沒有想到要暗示對方是如此容易，果然失去了原力的幫助以及對方對自己的信任，實在讓Obi-Wan極度容易受到影響。

「現在睡吧，我的愛人。」Darth Vader再在Obi-Wan的額上親了一口，滿意地感覺到懷中人嘗試掙扎卻無果，渾身無力地靠在自己身上入眠。他抱起了對方把他安置在床上，看著Obi-Wan平穩的睡顏，他知道自己要保護他生命中僅存的光明，他不會讓Palpatine奪去他的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不知道大家還記不記得上一章的時候我是有提及過Obi-Wan有夢到手術室，那就是Obi-Wan被「改造」的地方。
> 
> Darth Vader到底做了什麼呢？大概就是在Obi-Wan身上做不同的實驗來找出怎樣能讓他喪失記憶和失去原力之類的。
> 
> 為什麼他的原力會混在Obi-Wan的身體內呢？是因為某次實驗中，Obi-Wan已經失去了生命跡象，任性的天選者借助原力的幫助把自己的原力輸進對方的身體內，讓他能活過來這樣。其實我也不知道能不能這樣做的，不過嗯......原力以謎之方式存在嘛！！（喂
> 
> 最後為什麼Darth Vader會忽然說出來，是因為這個時候的他已經是個西斯了，他不能控制但他需要傷害別人這樣<<< 我不知道自己為什麼要這樣想，但總覺得如果是Darth Vader的話 這樣好像比較合理，不認為他會不反擊<<<


	10. Chapter 10

他覺得自己是汪洋大海中遇溺的人，浮浮沉沉，雙腿似是被灌滿了鉛，無法提起移動。海水讓他無法睜開雙眼，而它們正在拉扯著他，這股力量正在逼使他前進。直至他感覺到撞上了乾涸的地面，疼痛才喚醒了他。

Obi-Wan感覺到自己被無情地扔到地上，吃力地撐開雙眼，映入眼中是拖曳在地面的黑色袍子。他按捺著腦袋所帶來的疼痛，調整姿勢好讓自己能夠站起來，而非如現在般狼狽的讓側臉抵在冰冷的地板上。

他抬起眼簾，看到的是那個蒼白的西斯大帝正站在面前，身邊的暴風兵步伐整齊地離開了這個偌大且黑暗的房間。即使不用依靠原力，Obi-Wan仍然能夠感受到對方渾身散發著的黑暗，冰涼刺骨。

「你想怎樣，Darth Sidious？」Obi-Wan開門見山地質詢到，即使他很清楚對方現在是想要把他殺掉。Darth Sidious沒有回應他的問題，只是露出參差不齊的一排黃牙：「那些絕地沒有教導你看見皇帝需要跪下嗎，Kenobi？」

Obi-Wan瞇著雙眸看著他：「我不會向共和國的敵人跪下的，西斯。」斗大的袍子也無法遮蓋西斯冷冽的金黃色雙眸，嘴角揚出一個嘲諷的笑容，讓人不舒服的笑聲響徹房間。「所以你完全回復記憶了？有趣。」

在西斯說話的同時，Obi-Wan感到一股強大的力量壓在肩膀上，膝蓋無法承受這股原力的壓制，只能撲通一下便跪到了地上。他沒有說話，靜默地看著Darth Sidious，平靜地等待命運降臨。

皇帝走近了他，一臉惋惜地對他說：「真可惜Lord Vader看不見你死去的樣子，這必定能增強他的原力，但知道你逃走了應該也足夠了。」聽到對方提及愛人的名字，讓Obi-Wan不自覺地向他投向一個銳利的眼神，他沒想到自己竟然會這樣被人利用。

「我不覺得如果Vader知道我是被你殺害後，你還能安然無恙的全身而退。」Darth Sidious有些驚喜地看著他，似乎沒料到對方會忽然說出這樣的話，但他邪惡的雙眼充滿了玩味，語氣怪裏怪氣地說：「難道你以為你自己真的這麼重要嗎，Kenobi？」

看到Obi-Wan不打算回應自己的問題，Darth Sidious不太在意，他很快便接著剛才的話繼續說，想要在殺死對方前繼續羞辱他，打擊絕地的尊嚴往往會讓他感到無與倫比的快感：「你只是他的玩物，難道你認為他真的愛你嗎？真是可悲的絕地啊。」Obi-Wan在心中想著真的是這樣嗎，在他失憶的時候很清楚能感覺到自對方胸口中湧出來的愛意，即使對方總是小心翼翼地對待自己，也無法掩蓋對方那種真摯的感情。

透過原力，Darth Sidious輕易而舉便感應到Obi-Wan那種質疑，他只是繼續揚著令人不適的笑容：「多麼悲慘的絕地啊！仍然認為他愛你嗎，哈。」絕地大師閉上眼深呼吸了一口：「你什麼都不知道，Sidious。」

「哈，你知道Lord Vader只想把你當成是實驗品，只要你不合規格便是一件廢物，而你會死掉！他甚至在你身上注射了永久性的原力抑制劑，只為讓了你成為他的寵物！你，才是什麼都不清楚的人！絕地！」Darth Sidious抬起雙手，從掌心間發射出紫藍色的電光，擊向Obi-Wan。

Obi-Wan覺得自己全身都正在被燃燒，強烈的電擊令他無法移動，痛楚把他全身的力氣都抽走了，無助地捲縮於地上渴望能緩解身上的痛楚，但他無法逃離這股電流，也無法思考出任何逃離的方法。他能想到的就只有Anakin的樣子，對方臉上在往昔掛著的燦爛笑容，那動人的聲線如何安撫自己的內心，那手掌怎樣劃過自己的身體，那種無法掩飾的 **感覺** 。

他怎能覺得Anakin已經消失了呢？他應該要比任何人都更要清楚對方的心思，思想與後天的教育能騙人，但感情不會。他怎麼可以那樣盲目地認為Darth Vader就是全然的壞人呢？對方只是和自己一樣被蒙蔽了，只是對方是被愛情所遮蔽了視線，還做了許多壞事。

現在才原諒對方是否已經太遲了？他還有機會和對方說嗎？噢，他真的好想在回歸原力以前再次看見Anakin的樣子，緊抱對方然後和他說自己原諒了他，以及還有他愛他愛得要連生命也可以捨棄。

即使對方奪去了他所有生命中重要的東西，對方依然保留了他生命中最重要的東西—— **Anakin Skywalker** 。忘記絕地規條，遺忘絕地教育中說過成為了西斯後便不能回到光明面，他還相信對方心中存有善，他知道自己是他的光。

Obi-Wan為自己還可以在這個時候仍能思考而感到詫異，只是他的全身開始無助地抽蓄起來，視線逐點模糊起來，思考的能力漸漸遠去，Anakin鮮明的笑容緩慢地消逝於腦海中。他艱辛地用顫抖著的手指撫上了Darth Vader贈給他的手鏈，心中最後一次默念道：

**我愛你，Anakin......My Ani......**

然後一切都變成了黑色。

Obi-Wan！

在回到皇宮前，Darth Vader的心中忽然泛起一陣不好的預感，周遭的原力不竭止地向他叫囂著些什麼東西。原本他還不清楚那是什麼，但當他聽到Obi-Wan對他說的那句話時，他便知道這種不安的感覺是從何而來的。

他的飛船還在Courscant的上空，一手擊在飛船的控制台上，煩躁地低哮著，他不知道Darth Sidious做了什麼，但如果他敢碰Obi-Wan一根汗毛，他必定要死去，就像那個可悲的Count Dooku一樣。他急躁地把飛船泊好，深呼吸一下，強迫自己冷靜下來定位Obi-Wan所處之地。

他能感應到Obi-Wan的原力所在，但那光芒微弱得很，就像......就像當初在Mustafar一樣，而他正在皇帝的房間內。Darth Vader的血液滾燙，眼前一切都變得火紅，悲憤、嗜血。渾身上下咆哮著要殺了Darth Sidious，攥緊拳頭，指尖沒入掌心間，金黃色的雙眼兇猛得光是一督便能讓人死去。

Darth Vader大步地邁向Darth Sidious的房間，他看見的情景讓他窒息，他的愛人躺在房間的中央，了無生氣。往日那雙總是生氣勃勃的眼眸，似海洋亦像草原，此刻只是失焦望著前方，沒有移動，沒有看向怒氣衝衝闖進來的自己，更沒有眨動過一下。

他能聽到就只有自己那透過頭盔所發出那沉重的呼吸聲，他能看見的就只有躺在地上的人，甚至無法留意不遠處的Darth Sidious的身影。勳爵一下把阻礙著自己的頭盔扔到地上，跪到Obi-Wan的身邊，小心地把對方的脖子擱在自己的臂彎內。

他對上了Obi-Wan無神的眼睛，懷中人逐漸變得冰冷的身軀讓他的心不能運作，無法讓血運行起來，整個身體也變得寒冷起來，就像Obi-Wan的一樣。他不知所措地吻上了Obi-Wan微啓的嘴唇，對方理所當然地沒有回應，這讓他更慌了。戴著手套的大手撫上了絕地蒼白的臉，思量對方會否還有話要向自己說。

「Obi-Wan......回來我的身邊，不要走，我愛你，我愛你我愛你我愛你......」那時在Mustafar的記憶湧上心頭讓Darth Vader的心碎得更厲害，他不知道自己應該要怎樣做。當他聽到Darth Sidious熟悉又難聽的笑聲時，馬上抬起了眼簾瞪著眼前的西斯大帝，咬牙切齒地低喃著：「你殺死了他。」

Darth Sidious不置可否地聳肩回應：「他恢復了記憶，這是他的應得的，而且他令你變得軟弱，是時候要殺了他。」男生惡狠狠地用銳利的目光投到對方的身上，再次重複他的說話 ，多添了一絲憤怒：「你殺死了他。」

皇帝一臉失望地看著他，雙手抬起發起電擊：「真可悲，愛情使你軟弱。」始料不及的Darth Vader只能在承受著電擊的痛楚時把Obi-Wan放開，盡量遠離自己能觸碰到的地方，不想讓對方逝去後仍要遭受這陣痛楚。

Darth Vader在承受這陣痛楚時，他想到了他的愛人是否和他一樣都遭到了這樣的對待，西斯的原力電擊讓他吃不消。他只能透過原力把對方傳過來那大量的原力釋放出來，但是他不知道自己還能撐多久。

他一方面在想著Obi-Wan總是只為他顯示出的那個溫暖而又真誠的笑容，如果到在這樣死去的話也許仍能趕上對方的步伐，可是另一方面他又想到Obi-Wan死去的模樣，他嘗試把自己碎裂了的心臟捧在掌心，把它們仍留在身邊，但他的心已經碎得在指間漏走，他想要尖叫，讓那隨著愛人逝去的心臟能回來，可是他無能為力。他現在更重視的是他要殺了Darth Sidious，即使他知道就算這樣做也不能把逝去的愛人換回來，他還是會這樣做。

大概是因為用了過多的力量在Obi-Wan的身上，Darth Sidious不得不停止了對Darth Vader的折磨，但他裝作一臉輕鬆地放下了雙手，滿意地看著眼前的學徒卑微地捲縮在地上，像極了被欺負的蟲子想要尋求保護一樣。天選者也不過是這麼不堪一擊，他比傳說中的命定之人更要強大，他是世上最強的人，他是世上唯一能統領宇宙的人！

沉浸在自滿上的Darth SIdious沒有發現眼前原本縮在地上的人，在他看不到的地方抽出了兩把光劍。當Darth Vader站起來時，他雙手各拿著一把亮起了的光劍，一把是Darth Vader慣用的紅色光劍，一把是他一直保存著那屬於Obi-Wan的藍色光劍。

「你說過只要我當你的學徒便會讓他活著的，騙子！你不應該殺掉他的，西斯。」Darth Vader生氣得渾身顫抖，能感受到無盡的原力逐漸聚集於他的身邊，他感到無比的力量，他會殺了Darth Sidious。

看著他準備好決鬥的姿勢，Darth Sidious也抽出了放在懷中的兩把光劍，毫不猶豫地點亮了它們，他不需要不聽話的學徒。「既然如此，你也不必再當我的學徒了。」Darth Vader瞇著雙眼狠瞪著對方。

「現在我已經無所畏懼了，我會把你殺掉。」語畢，Darth Vader便向西斯大帝攻去。男生的兩把光劍從上而下向對方砍去，四把光劍迎面相撞，焰熱的光劍擊在一起時發出了燃燒而滋滋作響的聲音。透過身高以及年輕的優勢，Darth Vader很容易便壓制著年邁的西斯。

Darth Sidious看到自己處於劣勢，馬上溜出了對方的壓制，然後純熟地揮動手中的光劍，向對方左右兩邊斬去。他邪惡而又狡猾地放聲笑著，泰若自然地不把這場生死決鬥當成是一回事。他的經驗勝過了對方無數倍，而Darth Vader還未能熟練地運用黑暗原力，也無法回到光明面，這只會讓他兩面不是人，無法把他擊斃。

男生吃力地擋下從左右而來的光劍，手中兩把光劍抵著對方的，艱難地向一旁推走。Darth Vader知道自己必須要摧毀對方的其中一把光劍才能有勝利的機會。他看準對方的漏洞，一把自對方光劍的手柄斬向，解除了一邊的武器。

Darth Sidious忽然發現自己的高傲自大蒙蔽了自己，眼前的人可不是普通一個沒什麼特長的絕地，而是絕地迷蟲數量比Yoda還要高的天選者。他稍微調整了自己的心態，開始認真嚴肅地對待是次決鬥。

Darth Vader原以為對方只要失去了一把武器便會較易於應付，但事實証明了他是錯誤的。對方仍舊從容不逼地向他逼近，他揮動光劍的速度太快了，靈活得不像是一個老人能做到的。這種速度讓Darth Vader越來越煩躁，他越是想要向對方攻去，能攻擊的就越是只有對方的份兒。

明明西斯大帝的手只剩下一把光劍，但他總是能順利地擋開自己的攻擊，然後順著他的動作向Darth Vader刺去。男生從來沒有看過這麼多變的光劍招式，如同把七式光劍形式合為一體。他在揮舞著光劍，但心中卻是無法控制的慌亂，如果不能替Obi-Wan報仇那怎麼辦？

趁著男生的走神，Darth Sidious馬上使用他空閒的手向對方再次使用電擊，沒料到對方會有此舉的男生硬是接下了這電擊，他下意識地用手抵禦這攻擊，卻擊中了手上的紅色光劍而壞掉了，使自己也只餘下一把光劍。

他的雙手緊握著Obi-Wan的光劍，與Darth Sidious保持一定的距離，二人似是兩隻野心勃勃的獵鷹，不斷繞圈盤旋著。Darth Vader按捺著心中的憂慮，嘗試把它們都釋放到原力之中，好讓自己能夠清空腦袋中多餘的事物，能夠思考剛如何殺掉眼前這個面目猙獰的西斯。而在這個時候，他彷彿聽到了一把熟悉不已的聲音。

**找出黑暗與光明之間的平衡，尋找你的和平，Anakin。**

Obi-Wan？還未能認真細思這聲音的主人是誰的時候，Darth Sidious的光劍從上而下地想要擊到他的身上，男生的身體比思緒更快反應過來，一下子便擋下了致命的攻擊。

那把聲音讓他安心下來，混亂的思緒也稍微放鬆了下來。Darth Vader深呼吸一下，就像個絕地一樣，他在心中被這個念頭逗笑了。他的腦海中浮現了Obi-Wan的樣子，對方看上去很幸福愉快，他們坐在一艘飛船中談笑，甚至能感覺到對方親吻自己那雙唇的觸感。

而這個景象讓他輕而易舉便冷靜下來，他能感覺到從母親死後便一直纏繞著他的黑暗以及負面情緒慢慢逝去，只是想像到愛人幸福的樣子便讓他的愛意無法制止地從心底湧出來，他想念這樣無憂無慮的Obi-Wan，在複製人戰爭甚至更早的Obi-Wan，他只想對方開心。

他對Obi-Wan的愛、對方對自己的愛才是一切，這種傾慕的心情從他的血管流過了全身，他能找到平衡。現在他終於知道了，Obi-Wan便是他的 **平衡** 還有 **和平** 。他能感覺到匯聚在身邊躁動的原力逐漸舒緩了下來，那些平靜的原力賦予他更容易控制它們的權力。

Darth Vader向後退開幾步，再次與Darth Sidious保持一段距離。他拿著屬於Obi-Wan的藍色光劍，劍尖指向天空，閉上金黃色的雙眸，深呼吸讓空氣灌滿了肺部再把它們推出來，原力也流動到全身每一個地方。

他想起了在Mustafar的時候，Obi-Wan也曾做出了相同的動作，他現在所做的完全像個絕地，但他很清楚知道自己不是一個絕地。因為絕地不會殺害別人，絕地也不會有任何依戀，而他現在會毫不留情地為他的依戀之人而殺掉眼前惡名昭彰的西斯大帝。他並不是為了宇宙間的和平而這樣做，僅僅是為了自己和自己的戀人。

當他睜開眼睛時，Darth Sidious看向他的眼神震驚異常，但這驚訝很快便消失了，換上一個老謀深算的表情。Anakin不知道到底為什麼對方會霎時間露出了一刻詫異的神情，他準備好戰鬥姿勢，提著光劍向西斯衝去。

他感覺自己步伐輕巧，也被往昔變得更靈敏，他從未試過這樣的感受，就像他在地面上飛翔。他能感應到Darth Sidious下一步的行徑，預測光劍的動作，迅速地阻擋了紅色光劍的去路。皇帝逐步向身後退去，當他看見自己的攻擊輕鬆地被Anakin攔截了，他馬上運用原力把對方推到房間盡頭的牆壁去，瞬間關掉了手上的光劍，運用與原力的聯繫馬上使用電擊攻向Anakin。

Anakin雖然冷不勝防地因被對方推向了後方的牆壁而下意識地關上了Obi-Wan的光劍，但他很快便回過神來看向Darth Sidious，把全身能召喚過來的原力都集中於兩掌之間，承受著那強勁的原力閃電，但他並沒料到自己會如此輕易便接住了對方的電擊，甚至能夠向對方逼近。

男生雙手用力地向著Darth Sidious推過去，西斯無力招架閃電攻擊，因作用力而狠狠地撞到了背後的桌子上，吃痛地悶叫了一聲，一隻手想要從袍子拿回光劍。可是在他拿出來的那一瞬間，一陣強大的原力從他手中搶走了光劍，隨意地被對方把它扔到腳邊。

Anakin從容不迫地向Darth Sidious走去，一隻手舉在空中做出勒住脖子的姿勢，抬起了Darth Sidious的身體，後者的雙腳無助地在空中揮動著，妄想能找出支力點。「不要想著你能這樣輕易地死去，你奪去了我最重要的人，我會在你眼前摧毀你最珍貴的帝國。」

他亮起了藍色的光劍，在對方缺氧而死前砍斷了西斯的雙臂才把他放下來，疼痛加上窒息讓對方馬上暈厥在地上。看到Darth Sidious失去了知覺，Anakin馬上趕到了Obi-Wan的身邊把後者擁入懷中，低聲呼喚著對方的名字。

對方冰冷僵硬的身體一如所料沒有回應他的呼喚，Anakin強迫自己冷靜下來，專注地讓自己投入合一原力（Unifying Force）的世界。他的意識進入了四維空間，感應到整個Coruscant內所有原力體，他深吸了一口氣，全神貫注地聚焦於眼前微弱得近乎消失的光芒。

Anakin細語著懇求原力能網開一面，把他的愛人還給他，哽咽著自己不能活在沒有Obi-Wan的世界。「你完成了你的使命，天選者。」一把沙啞的聲線在這個空間中響起，吸引了Anakin的視線。可是他看不見有任何人在自己的眼前。似是感覺到了他的疑惑，那道聲音的主人繼續說道：「你看不見我的。」

「你能把他救回來嗎？」Anakin語帶著希望，渴望這個看不見的人能夠把他的Obi-Wan救回來，可是對方並沒有直接回應他的問題，只是以另一道問題搪塞過去。「你現在感覺如何？」

沒有想到對方會忽然提問的Anakin征了一征，如實地回應：「我不能完全向你解釋我的心青，但我感到......平靜，沒有憤怒。心碎，但仍有希望.....」得到了回應的原力並沒有即使回應他的話，讓Anakin不得不覺得自己說錯了話，使對方失望不已而得不到任何幫助。

當Anakin正想開口詢問原力他是否說錯話前，那把聲音卻比他更快說話：「你可以離開了，孩子。」男生瞪大了雙眼，慌張地思考著對方的話是什麼意思，他很害怕回去後他要活在沒有愛人的世界。這讓他恐慌起來，呼吸紊亂，無法反應。

「你已經找到了平衡，完成了使命，我們會給你你渴求的東西。現在，回去吧。」Anakin馬上展露出燦爛的笑容，急忙地說了好幾聲感謝，便讓自己的意識抽離出這個異空間。

他睜開雙眼，全心全意地觀察懷中人的狀況。他感覺到原本冰冷如雪的身軀慢慢回復體溫，僵硬的身體開始放鬆地攤在自己的懷中，蒼白的臉頰染上了健康的粉紅色，微啓且乾涸的唇瓣逐漸濕潤了起來。Anakin緊張地盯著Obi-Wan仍然緊閉著的雙眼，望著那些翹長的睫毛顫抖著，想要睜開雙眼。

就像是身處於HoloNet那些電影中，Anakin看著Obi-Wan張開雙眼那數秒就像是延長了好幾十秒，看著瞳孔逐漸回復對焦，還未回過神來便眨了好幾次眼眸，鎖著眉心思考現在到底是什麼狀況。

Obi-Wan迷茫地看著Anakin，目光稍微向下移，看到那黑色的袍子後忽然驚醒過來。他急忙地抬起眼看著Anakin那雙變回了湛藍色的雙眼，驚喜地看著他。他那雙動人的眼眸蒙上了一層薄霧，嘴角劃出了一個淺笑，低柔地喃著：「你回來了，回到了我的身邊。」

Anakin搖頭，嘴角也失守地向上揚起：「不，是我的天使回到了我的身邊。」他輕吻在Obi-Wan的額上，緊擁著懷中人，感受他的溫暖以及重量，這種感覺讓他覺得他們仍然活著。「發生了什麼事？」Obi-Wan疑惑地問道，Anakin耐心地從他回到Coruscant開始說起，看著懷中人聽得越多，表情便變得越嚴肅卻又藏不住擔憂，直至聽到Anakin遇到了原力後，他的表情則演變為欣賞。

Obi-Wan主動讓他們四片唇瓣交纏了下，坦誠地說：「本來我還怕你再次用了什麼奇怪的方法把我帶回來，結果這次你真的讓我感到無比自豪。」Anakin聽得出對方語氣中的調侃，並沒有怪責自己的意思，可是他禁不住向對方說到：「我永遠也不會做你不想我做的事情，永遠不會再這樣了。」

聽到他成熟了的話讓Obi-Wan的笑意更深，眼中流動過難以言喻的甜蜜及愛意，他的男生已經長大了。「我相信你。而且我愛你，無論你是誰。」他再次把雙唇獻給對方，感受Anakin抑制自己的激動，小心翼翼地吻著他，彷彿他是個易碎的玻璃品似的。Obi-Wan也怪不得Anakin現在的謹慎，要是死去的是Anakin，也許自己會寧願自行終結性命，回歸原力。

纏綿了一會兒後，Obi-Wan向躺在地上的西斯那方向揚了揚下巴，詢問Anakin應該要怎樣做。Anakin邪魅地勾起了笑容，安撫對方自己已經想去了，Obi-Wan不得不為Anakin這個淘氣的笑容而感到擔憂。

在當天不久的時候，Anakin和Obi-Wan二人穿回了絕地袍子，身邊還壓著失去了雙手的皇帝，全宇宙的HoloNet新聞都播放著這個景象，彷彿世間再無其他重要的事。不同星球、不同物種都為這個消息而歡呼，甚至有部份地方把皇帝的雕像都敲碎了。小孩們爭先恐後地裝成他們的英雄，想像這樣就能更貼近他們。

「經歷了Order 66後，絕地以及廣大的星球都遭受到這位暴君的統治，他導致民不聊生，讓反抗軍們受盡不人道的迫害。今天我，Skywalker將軍和Kenobi將軍合力對付了這個邪惡的西斯。我們知道帝國的黨羽不會因此而放棄奪權，但無論如何，各位民眾必須奮力抗爭，保衛你們的家圍，保護你們所愛之人。我們亦希望每一位正逃亡的絕地們主動向有需要人士提供協助，完成你們的使命。但與此同時，請記得依戀不是一種可怕的猛獸，愛是一種美好的事物，能為你們提供更強大的力量。」

「Palpatine皇帝將會被終身監禁直至死去，而我們將不會再在共和國的前線戰鬥，但仍希望議會能盡快選出新的議長，統領宇宙。我和Skywalker將軍將會探索全宇宙，希望能進行不同的研習，讓大家更了解各星系。如果看見我們，請大家不要上前打擾，感激不盡......」

坐在機師座的Anakin關上了廣播頻道，把視線從一望無際的浩瀚宇宙中轉移到坐在副機師座位上的Obi-Wan上，他迷戀地看著他美麗的戀人，從第一眼看到對方時他便認定了Obi-Wan是天使。

「嘿，Obi-Wan。你認為我們會找到天使嗎？」

「嗯......不，我仍然認為這只是個傳說。」

「我不這麼認為，我的天使就在我眼前。」

Obi-Wan羞愧地用一隻手捂在自己的額上，低下頭不願與對方進行任何眼神交流，他從來都不理解對方為何能夠如此自然便說出撩人的情話。「天啊，是誰把你教導成這樣的？」Obi-Wan苦惱地低聲細語，惹得Anakin不禁輕笑出來。年長的絕地總是無法抗拒這些情話而感到害羞，為什麼這個世上有人能這般可愛？

Anakin走向對方，抬起了Obi-Wan那熱烘烘的臉頰，滿意地看著他的臉上掛著一個幸福的笑容，按捺不住心中的愛意便吻上去了。「我們去睡覺吧？」看到Obi-Wan點頭答允，Aankin牽著對方的手回到飛船上的房間。

Obi-Wan把自己埋在對方的懷內，讓對方充滿佔有慾地緊擁著自己。二人間有個不成文規定，每天都至少要向對方說一次我愛你。雖雞Obi-Wan很肯定自己今天已經說過了好幾次，但他還是不能抑制地坦露心聲：「我愛你，Anakin。還有晚安了。」Anakin那充滿睡意的聲音響起了：「我也愛你，天使.....」感覺到對方的唇瓣點在髮旋上，Obi-Wan才心滿意足地閉上了雙眼，漸入夢鄉。

他們還是有不提及某些事的共識，例如Anakin成為Darth Vader所做的事，從來都不會說出口。不是說這會導致感情破裂，只是這些絕地西斯的事已經不再重要，重要的只是他們仍在對方身邊，這就足夠了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感謝你閱讀到這裡！自知不才，超級感謝你看完的！  
> 喜歡的話請不要吝嗇愛心和評論！
> 
> P.S. 其實還有3篇番外+另一結局的（比心）  
> 後續歡迎繼續關注的呢～


End file.
